Teen Dragon
by Gratsunaru8027
Summary: La mordida es un regalo. ¡JA! Una mordida basto para arruinar la vida de muchas personas. A otras las mejoro considerablemente. Pero para un niño que nada hizo para merecerse esto, la mordida no fue más que una maldición. Separado de su familia y aislado del mundo, un niño aprendió de la forma difícil las Artes Místicas en busca de regresar a su cuerpo humano.
1. Prologo

**Soy perfectamente consciente de que tengo esta historia en mi cuenta de Wattpad, pero pense que podria re-subirlo aqui. asi que... disfruten! **

Persona hablando "Cállate Stiles"

Persona pensando "_Cállame Derek__"_

Forma Astral hablando "_¡Soy humano!"_

Hechizos, conjuros, encantamientos "**Deus Corona** "

Renuncia de derechos: No poseo Teen Wolf o Fairy Tail ni mucho menos Doctor Strange, pertenecen a Jeff Davis Y a Hiro Mashima. Y por supuesto Marvel Studios. Yo solo los uso para fines perversos ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

* * *

La noche de luna llena vino junto con un enorme viento que mueve las hojas de los árboles, y en el cielo está el inicio de lo que será una enorme tormenta.

Son noches como esta en la que Stiles odia que su padre tenga turno nocturno y que Melissa se haya llevado a Scott a visitar a sus padres en Columbus.

Son noches como esta en las que Stiles extraña en gran medida a su madre de apenas dos años fallecida.

El recuerdo hace que se le humedezcan los ojos, pero lo deja pasar. Porque ya está cansado de llorar.

Cuando las primeras gotas de agua golpean contra su ventana, Stiles se mete en su cama y se cubre hasta las orejas. Aun con la tormenta de afuera, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose llego hasta sus oídos.

"¿Papá? ¿A esta hora?" se preguntó al ver su reloj al lado de su cama. 11:16 pm, muy temprano para que el policía regrese de su turno.

Emocionado por el regreso de su padre fue corriendo hacia hasta encontrarlo. Bajo por las escaleras, la luz de la televisión aún estaba encendida, y Sarah, su niñera, seguía durmiendo. Esa chica sí que tiene el sueño pesado.

"¿Papá?" llamo el niño. Escucho algo en la cocina. Una vez más fue hacia ahí con la esperanza de ver a su padre.

Y no era su padre el que estaba ahí.

Un par de ojos brillando en color rojo en medio de la oscuridad fue lo que lo saludo. Desde las sombras vio como esos ojos se acercaban, la luz desde la sala dejo ver a un hombre, grande y con colmillos y las orejas más feas que el niño vio en su vida.

Inevitablemente, retrocedió.

"No me dejo ver a mi familia… yo no dejare que vuelva a ver a la suya" gruño el hombre. Su voz solo pudo ser descrita como de ultratumba.

"Pa…" una enorme mano, con garras al final de los dedos le cerro de golpe la boca. "¡Hmmg!"

"La probabilidad de que un niño sobreviva a la mordida es del 20%, menos considerando lo débil que eres. Cuando tu padre regrese, no verá nada más que el ataque de un animal salvaje a su casa ¡y la sangre de su único hijo manchando las paredes!"

Y luego hubo un enorme dolor en su torso. Stiles dio un grito ahogado por la mano y las lágrimas se dejaron correr por su rostro.

Pero no todo estaba perdido, pensó su joven mente.

Él no es el hijo de un policía por nada. Agarro lo primero que sus pequeñas manos pudieron alcanzar de la mesa, siendo esto un frasco de sal, que arrojo a la cara del hombre, tirando todo ese polvo blanco hacia sus ojos.

El hombre o lo que fuera rugió con molestia, y sin pensarlo lo arrojo a través de la ventana.

Stiles se quedó quieto mirando al cielo, sin voz y sin poder moverse, la caída le había quitado todo el aire de los pulmones. Y entre el dolor de no poder respirar vio al hombre de ojos rojos salir de su casa con una expresión de enojo.

No sintió cuando se puso de pie, ni sintió cuando comenzó a correr. Todo lo que podía hacer era alejarse y limpiarse el agua de la lluvia que entorpecía su visión. Se estaba agotando muy rápidamente y con un suspiro dejo salir pequeños gritos pidiendo ayuda.

Pero nunca fue escuchado.

Un rugido detrás de él lo hizo levantarse de golpe y mover sus pequeñas extremidades para huir de ahí.

Lloro por todo el recorrido.

Lloro porque aun cuando dejo de escuchar los rugidos siguió corriendo.

Lloro porque se detuvo en seco al no saber en dónde estaba.

Lloro cuando resbalo y cayó por un acantilado.

Lloro porque sabía, que luego de esto, nunca más volvería a ver a su padre.

"Papi… ayúdame…" pidió cuando sus ojos se cerraron por completo y la oscuridad se lo trago.

* * *

"Mmm…" Sarah se levantó de mala gana, eran cerca de la 1 de la mañana, levanto el control remoto y apago el televisor. Se acurruco contra el sillón y volvió a dormir.

Se rio entre sueños.

Al menos alguien pudo dormir bien esta noche.

* * *

La noticia de la desaparición del hijo de Noah Stilinski llega a oídos de toda la ciudad en poco tiempo. Hay búsquedas por todo la ciudad, ningún policía descansa últimamente.

Y el más afectado por supuesto es su padre. Scott y su madre, Melissa, son unos buenos segundos lugares, pues perdieron a alguien importante para ellos.

Un hijo.

Un amigo.

Un inocente niño que desapareció.

La búsqueda se extiende al bosque, y gracias a los sabuesos que encontraron un pequeño rastro les basto a todos para tener sus esperanzas en alto. Sin embargo son inútiles en cuanto un policía baja por el acantilado y recupera la única prenda que se pudo encontrar.

Una desgarrada y cubierta de sangre camisa con un logotipo de batman es toda la pista que pueden encontrar.

La desaparición de atribuye como un ataque animal. Se monitorea el área del bosque, por horas y días se buscó cualquier otra pista del paradero de Stiles.

No es hasta un mes después que se declara oficialmente muerto.

En la escuela, Scott pasa los recreos solo, en casa se mantiene callado y por las noches se queda en la habitación de su madre.

Algunos niños tratan de acercarse para consolarlo. Nunca fueron particularmente sus amigos, pero había uno que si se quedó con Scott por un pequeño periodo de tiempo. al menos más que sus demás compañeros. Y Scott aprecia los intentos de Theo de tratar de animarlo. Pero es inútil.

Sea perdido sin su hermano.

Eventualmente, Theo también se va. No sabe porque y no le importa.

Pasa un mes para que Noah pueda volver a trabajar con normalidad. Es un hombre roto. Esposa e hijo. Nadie podía decir como podía seguir en pie después de perderlo todo. Solo decir que es un hombre fuerte.

O un hombre que ha dejado de sentir.

Se entrega a su trabajo, y asciende a sheriff. Con el único propósito de que nada como esto le vuelva a pasar a nadie más.

Y el tiempo pasa, para Noah, para Scott, y para Melissa. Así es como funciona el mundo. Nunca deja de detenerse por más dolor que uno pueda tener. Tan cruel como es el mundo, hay que vivir con eso. Y aceptarlo.

* * *

"Soy humano…"

_Goteo_

_Goteo _

_Gota…_

"Soy humano… soy humano… soy humano"

Una pequeña voz resuena en las paredes de una cueva. Una mano con garras marca una línea en la piedra, donde ha dejado varias líneas para contar los días que lleva ahí. Una cola escamosa se mueve en la oscuridad y golpea una roca.

"Soy humano… No quiero este cuerpo…" el sollozo hizo echo en la cueva. "Quiero volver a la normalidad…"

La luz del sol se filtró por una grieta en lo alto de la cueva, y dejo ver la cara de un niño. O eso es lo que parecía, ya que solo mostraba medio rostro, un rostro cubierto por escamas y un ojo rasgado.


	2. Chapter 1

Persona hablando "Cállate Stiles"

Persona pensando "_Cállame Derek__"_

Forma Astral hablando "_¡Soy humano!"_

Hechizos, conjuros, encantamientos "**Deus Corona** "

Renuncia de derechos: No poseo Teen Wolf o Fairy Tail ni mucho menos Doctor Strange, pertenecen a Jeff Davis Y a Hiro Mashima. Y por supuesto Marvel Studios. Yo solo los uso para fines perversos ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

* * *

**Anteriormente.**

_"Soy humano…"_

_Goteo_

_Goteo _

_Gota…_

_"Soy humano… soy humano… soy humano"_

_Una pequeña voz resuena en las paredes de una cueva. Una mano con garras marca una línea en la piedra, donde ha dejado varias líneas para contar los días que lleva ahí. Una cola escamosa se mueve en la oscuridad y golpea una roca._

_"Soy humano… No quiero este cuerpo…" el sollozo hizo echo en la cueva. "Quiero volver a la normalidad…"_

_La luz del sol se filtró por una grieta en lo alto de la cueva, y dejo ver la cara de un niño. O eso es lo que parecía, ya que solo mostraba medio rostro, un rostro cubierto por escamas y un ojo rasgado._

**Actualmente.**

* * *

**TIME SKIP /Dos años después–Ubicación desconocida/**

El mundo siguió su curso eventualmente. Las cosas mejoran o empeoran. La gente se mantiene segura en sus hogares, viviendo felizmente en la ignorancia de los peligros que el mundo puede tener.

Sin embargo para aquellos consientes del mundo sobrenatural, la vida es un juego de ajedrez, cada movimiento es vital para la supervivencia. Hay piezas que deben ser sacrificadas y si eres lo suficientemente astuto conquistas al tablero y ganas la partida.

En resumen. Sigues viviendo lo suficiente para que inicie una nueva partida.

¿Pero qué pasa cuando vives lo suficiente para jugar un sin número de partidas? ¿Cuánto has sacrificado para llegar hasta ahí? Con todo lo que se ha visto, no es extraño que el mundo sea inconsciente de su verdadera esencia. Las cosas que no vemos se mantienen puras y vírgenes. Mientras más vives, mas descubres de tu propio mundo. Cuando eres tan antiguo, ves cosas que las personas, en su vida efímera, solo pueden imaginar.

Justo ahora, en la cima de una montaña no muy popular. Un aro de luz se manifestó. Creerías que suena como un cuento de hadas. Que un circulo de luz aparezca de la nada y que de este salga una persona es tan surrealista como que una piedra tenga alas y emprenda vuelo.

Sin embargo, es la realidad. Y si, un círculo de luz dio paso a que una mujer viaje por el espacio libremente. Vistiendo ropas en su mayoría de color amarillo, la mujer bajo un acantilado, y siguió un riachuelo. Maravillándose por la flora de la montaña.

Y de muy cerca, casi indetectable, una pequeña cueva, de la alguien no mayor que un niño podría acceder a ella. La mujer parecía no obedecer las leyes de la física. Tampoco pareció importarle que después de esa pequeña cueva, hubiera una caída de quien sabe cuántos metros de profundidad, ni siquiera se podía ver el fondo. No obstante eso es irrelevante, pues a los pies de la mujer, círculos de interesantes patrones de luz aparecieron en su suela, dándole un soporte en el cual apoyarse y caminar por en medio del aire.

No hay ningún aspecto pequeño de la maravilla que encontró bajo la tierra. Parecía una especie de cueva, donde el agua que caía del riachuelo hacía de cascada para un enorme lago subterráneo, la fauna del lugar parece por demás acostumbrado a este entorno lleno de oscuridad.

Aunque no había oscuridad del todo.

"Este es un lugar muy curioso para encontrar criaturas como tu…" murmuro la mujer viendo un par de ojos brillando en medio de este mar de noche.

Un gruñido bestial fue su respuesta. Y como si fuera nada, la criatura levanto una mano con garras y escamas, que azoto contra el suelo, haciendo temblar la cueva.

Una boca enorme se abrió, brillando con fuego surgiendo de esta. Y luego la bestia rugió contra la mujer, mandando fuego hacia ella.

Más sin embargo, la mujer con calma movió sus manos en diferentes direcciones y un circulo apareció brillando intensamente frente a ella, cuando el fuego choco contra el circulo, como por arte de magia se convirtió en mariposas azules, revoloteando en todas direcciones.

El espectáculo pareció llamar la atención de la criatura, se detuvo en seco y miro con curiosidad a la mujer. Con toda su completa atención.

La mujer hablo cuando le pareció que la criatura se tranquilizó lo suficiente. "Eres hermoso…" dijo levantando sus manos y de ellas una esfera de luz alumbro la cueva, dejando ver a la criatura ante sus ojos.

Grandes extremidades, con garras al final de cada dedo, una cola larga y fuerte unida a un cuerpo enorme y escamoso, cabello banco parecido al de un caballo crecía desde su cabeza a su cola, cuernos enormes y una boca con afilados dientes, y dos ojos del color más bonito de dorado que jamás haya visto. Con las alas más majestuosas que haya visto nunca.

"Tal magnifica criatura, pensar que uno de ustedes se ocultaba aquí solo puede asombrarme cada vez más. Un dragón… En realidad los cría extintos…" la mujer levanto su mano, y la criatura, ahora identificada como un dragón, la miro con curiosidad. La mujer noto que el dragón permanece inmóvil, la cueva lo presionaba y dificultaba sus movimientos. "Pobre criatura, has estado inmóvil por mucho tiempo. Deseas emprender el vuelo y estirar tus alas, pero sabes que si lo haces estarás en un gran peligro… déjame ayudarte, hermosa criatura"

No sintió malas intenciones de esta mujer, así que bajo la cabeza y ella toco su hocico. Pero en ese momento, en que la piel toco a las escamas, la mujer quito su mano como si la hubiesen quemado.

"No… no eres un verdadero dragón. Eres un humano" dijo ella con sorpresa. Acto seguido hizo unos movimientos con sus manos y golpeo al dragón en su hocico, y extrañamente un cuerpo humano salió desde la cabeza del dragón.

Pero era diferente.

Transparente. Y flotaba.

_"¿E-Eh? ¿Qué paso…?" _el cuerpo resulto ser un niño de aproximadamente 12 años. Este se vio a sí mismo y quedo en shock. _"¡Mi cuerpo! ¡Mi cuerpo humano! ¿Cómo es que hiciste eso? ¡Me regresaste a la normalidad, gracias, gracias!"_

"No te regrese a la normalidad. Tu cuerpo físico aún está aquí. Detrás de ti" Señalo la mujer al dragón que parecía aturdido. El niño lo vio y se giró para verla, pidiendo en silencio una explicación. "Solamente empuje tu forma astral fuera de tu forma física"

_"¿Forma astral, física? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Eres una bruja?" _

"No, no soy una bruja, jovencito… soy la Hechicera Suprema y Maestra de las Artes Místicas. Yo protejo a este mundo de catástrofes inimaginables"

_"Una bruja básicamente" _Respondió de igual modo.

La mujer sonrió sin ofenderse por el comportamiento del niño, pues eso es, un niño. "Si te hace sentir mejor, puedo ser eso"

La forma astral de Stiles frunció el ceño. _"¿Y porque estás aquí? Nadie me había encontrado antes. ¿Cómo es que tu si pudiste?"_

"Pareces alguien inteligente para tu edad" dijo afirmándolo más que preguntando. "Como la Hechicera Suprema, protejo el mundo de peligros místicos. Desde hace dos años sentí un aumento en el poder mágico de esta zona. Vine para ver y determinar si la fuente de poder mágico era un peligro para el mundo. Y actuaría en consecuencia de lo que encuentre"

_"Magia… huh"_

La mujer parpadeo. "No parece que la mención de la magia y de la existencia de hechiceros te sorprenda"

La forma astral se rio sin humor. _"Bueno… con esta apariencia ya no sé si debo preguntarme si existe o no la magia. Después de todo soy una lagartija gigante…" _Dijo con tristeza.

"Me hablaras sobre lo que te paso si te lo pido, ¿Por favor?" pregunto amablemente.

El niño parecía que quería llorar. _"No lo sé… yo solo… solo estaba en casa, estaba esperando a que papa regresara del trabajo, escuche cosas y baje para ver si papa había regresado pero… pero no era él. Era un monstruo… tenia ojos rojos y colmillos, hablaba de unas cosas que no entendía… me mordió cuando lo ataque con sal o pimienta, n-no recuerdo bien… pero luego me mordió y yo corrí. No sé a dónde, solo quería huir de esa cosa…" _Sollozo un poco, limpiándose la nariz el niño continuo. _"Después de unos días empecé a notar cambios en mi cuerpo. No se… solo sé que buscaba a alguien. Algo… no sé qué me pasa. Luego… tuve un accidente hace poco y cuando desperté tenia alas, cola y garras… No se… no lo sé… ¡No sé nada! ¡Solo quiero volver a ser humano! ¡No quiero este cuerpo! ¡Quiero volver a ser yo, pero… pero mi yo humano!"_

La mujer lo dejo desahogarse, esperando pacientemente a que se calmara. Stiles no sabía porque le decía esto a esa desconocida. Tal vez sea porque lleva dos años sin hablar con alguien.

El niño levanto su rostro angustiado. Y pregunto con una pequeña chispa de esperanza. _"¿Puedes ayudarme? ¿Por favor?"_

"Desafortunadamente no puedo. No puedo ayudarte si no puedes ayudarte a ti mismo" dijo la mujer.

_"¿No puedes? Oh…" _ El niño bajo la cabeza. Aunque fuera una forma astral en una dimensión donde el alma está separada del cuerpo, podía sentir que temblaba. _"…Así que no puedes"_

¿Sabes cómo se siente cuando tienes una pequeña chispa de esperanza, y deseas con todas tus fuerzas que pase algo que cambie la situación en la que te encuentras? Seguramente ha pasado más de una vez en la vida de una persona. Pero ¿Qué haces cuando tienes esperanza, y no sucede nada? ¿Cómo afrontar el hecho de que lo último que se pierde, la esperanza, no sea suficiente?

Perder la esperanza duele.

_"…No puedes. No puedes y yo no regresare a la normalidad… me quedare así… ¿por siempre? No, n-no… no quiero… no quiero ser así… yo soy humano. Soy humano… ¡Soy humano! ¡YO SOY HUMANO!" _

Desesperación.

Un fenómeno de impotencia, generalmente por la consideración de un mal irreparable o por la impotencia de no lograr nada.

El brillo en los ojos de Stiles se apagara y dará paso a la desesperanza.

Un pequeño susurro salió de su voz vacía. _"Tu… dijiste que venias a ver la causa del aumento de poder mágico, ¿No es así? Y que actuarias en consecuencia si es un peligro… ¿Pero puedo pedirte un favor? Yo quiero… quiero que sea rápido. ¿Sí? Al menos en eso quiero tener el control…"_

La mujer no pudo sino solo sentir que se le rompía el corazón por ver la resignación en un rostro tan joven. Pero no había razón para sentirse así.

"Yo mencione que no puedo ayudarte si no puedes ayudarte a ti mismo-"

_"¡¿Y cómo quieres que me ayude a _mí _mismo?! ¡¿No vez esto?! ¡No hay forma de que pueda regresar a la normalidad!" _grito con desesperación.

"-Sin embargo no dije que no podía asesorarte para que te ayudes a ti mismo" termino la mujer sin verse afectada por la interrupción.

_"¿Qué?" _Dijo Stiles completamente confundido.

"Tu situación es parecida a la de un árbol y una mesa" dijo metafóricamente. Confundiendo más al niño. "Originalmente de una semilla nace un árbol, y con el mejor cuidado que la naturaleza provee este crecerá hasta convertirse en un enorme árbol, fuerte y sano. Como tú. Sin embargo, pasan cosas y la gente manipula las cosas a su favor y el árbol es cortado, pulido y refinado hasta convertirlo en una mesa por ejemplo. En tu caso te convirtieron en un dragón. Me estas pidiendo que convierta una mesa de vuelta a un árbol completamente sano. No puedo hacer eso" dijo la hechicera suprema.

Stiles entendió el punto. Así que es irreversible.

"Sin embargo" el niño levanto la vista. "Una mesa no es tan mala. Tiene sus usos, podemos comer en ella, hacer muchas cosas"

_"¿Y qué? ¿Quieres decirme que vas a enseñarme a disfrutar de ser un pejelagarto? ¡Ni lo pienses!"_

La mujer sonrió. "No, nada de eso querido. Aunque es verdad que puedes abrazar a tu nueva forma, puede que sea posible revertir los efectos. Conozco tu caso, lo que te paso fue a causa de una mordedura de hombre lobo"

_"Supongo que tiene sentido. Me muerde un tonto hombre lobo y me convierto en un camaleón. ¿Cómo funciona eso?"_

"Lo que tú eres es algo llamado Kanima. Un ser producto de una mordedura de hombre lobo al cual la transformación no resulto y sus conflicto emocionales del pasado lo confundieron y cambiaron su apariencia. ¿Hay algo en lo profundo de tu corazón que te confundiera e hiciera el cambio?" Stiles negó con la cabeza, no sabiendo que pensar de esta nueva información. Kanima. Él es un Kanima… suena genial y a la vez como una maldición.

"Entiendo. No sabes que lo produjo, correcto. Ahora, un Kanima tiene diferentes estados… Una forma beta y alfa… la forma alfa adopta la apariencia de un dragón al final de su proceso de evolución. Por lo cual, puedo ver que estas en la forma alfa del Kanima. Me da curiosidad porque tú no buscaste un maestro. El Kanima siempre busca un maestro que lo guie y ordene"

_"Tal vez sea porque apenas vi los cambios me dio miedo y hui a donde nadie me viera" _Murmuro.

"Eso es una posibilidad. Ahora, para que un Kanima regrese a ser lo que debió ser en un principio, un hombre lobo, debe arreglar los asuntos con su pasado y aceptarse como es. Solo así podrá dejar de ser un Kanima y volver a ser el hombre lobo que está destinado a ser"

_"No hay forma de que yo me acepte de este modo… No lo acepto" _Dijo el niño sonando cada vez más enojado.

"Para empezar a aceptarte a ti mismo debes hacerte dos grandes preguntas, muy importantes ¿Quién eres, en este basto universo, joven dragón? ¿Qué es lo que tu corazón desea?" Pregunto la mujer.

_"¡Yo soy sti…!" _el niño se detuvo a media frase. _"Yo soy… yo soy Stiles Stilinski, el maldito Kanima dragón…y quiero ser humano otra vez"_

"Eso es incorrecto. Tú eres Miecyzlaw Stilinski, hijo de Noah y Claudia Stilinski. Y Dragón de la Magia" Dijo la mujer aturdiendo a Stiles por saber su verdadero nombre y también…

_"Nadie nunca ha sido capaz de pronuncias mi nombre a la perfección además de mi madre…" _Dijo en estado de shock. _"E-Espera, eso no importa… ¿Cómo sabes mi verdadero nombre? ¿Cómo conoces a mis padres? Y también… ¿Dragón de la Magia? ¿Qué demonios es eso?"_

"Lo que tú eres, Miecyzlaw" Dijo la mujer con naturalidad. "Supongo que no sabes ni tu ascendencia. Bueno, siento tu ser, ciento una fuente de poder mágico viniendo de ti. Y cada vez es más fuerte. Originalmente tú debiste ser un aprendiz de hechicero. No, tu poder se siente más como el de un encantador. Pero siento la Chispa. Una Chispa es una persona que tiene la habilidad de ejercer el poder de la magia y con entrenamiento adecuado ser capaz de ejecutar las Artes Místicas"

_"Bueno, soy un mago y saco conejos de mi sombrero. ¿Cómo se supone que me ayuda eso?" _Gruño Stiles.

"Significa que si yo no puedo regresarte a la normalidad. Tal vez tú puedas hacerlo. Si aprendes a controlar tu chispa y haces un encantamiento sobre ti mismo, tal vez, solo tal vez puedas regresar a adoptar una forma humana" dijo emocionada la mujer.

_"¿Seré humano otra vez?" _preguntó Stiles.

La sonrisa de la mujer se desvaneció. "Solo en el exterior. Lo lamento pero me temo que ya no eres humano"

_"¡No me importa! Con tan solo saber que puedo ver mi cuerpo humano otra vez me sentiré muy feliz. ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!" _Stiles se lanzó para intentar abrazarla, sin tomar en cuenta que es una forma intangible. Y por supuesto atravesó a la mujer, que sonrió por las travesuras del niño.

"Debo advertirte. Será un camino muy duro, no puedo prometer nada ahora. Depende de ti dar el mejor resultado"

_"¡Esta bien! ¡Siempre me gustaron los retos!"_

La mujer asintió, y acto seguido hizo un círculo en el aire con sus manos, uno lo suficientemente grande para el dragón. Stiles dejo de flotar para acercarse a la mujer, viendo el enorme cielo azul desde el otro lado. Aun en su forma astral sentía el cosquilleo de sus alas querer extenderse y salir volando.

"Adelante" Dijo la hechicera suprema.

_"Pero…" _

"Oh es cierto. No queremos que te vean" Dijo para luego hacer un movimiento con sus manos y el espacio a sus alrededores parecía romperse como si fuera vidrio. Hasta formar una especie de portal de vidrios rotos. "Si pasas por aquí el mundo físico no se verá afectado por tu presencia. Confía en mi" pidió amablemente.

Stiles la miro con cautela, pero estaba demasiado emocionado como para cuestionarla. Regreso a su cuerpo y el dragón abrió los ojos. Miro al portal y a la mujer, la cual asintió y el dragón atravesó el portal.

Noto que todo parecía cortado como si viera todo por un vidrio quebrado. La mujer se subió a su cabeza, pero eso no le molesto. Extendió las alas, y salto al portal. Desde el aire noto que tenía a Beacon Hills bajo sus narices. Solo de verlos no pensó en nada y se lanzó hacia la comisaria. De cerca vio a su padre y las lágrimas no tardaron en salir.

Lo extraña. Demasiado. Tanto que le duele verlo y no poder acercarse. Pero por ahora es lo mejor. Con el corazón encogido siguió volando. Esperando poder regresar pronto.

_"Oiga…" _Dijo Stiles con la voz ronca.

"¿Si?"

_"¿Cómo es que no pueden verme u oírme?"_

"Primera lección. Ahora estas en la Dimensión Espejo. Siempre presente pero sin detectar. Lo que sucede aquí no afecta al mundo real. Usamos la dimensión espejo para entrenar, vigilar y a veces contener amenazas. Pondremos mucha atención para que aprendas a conjurar el hechizo para entrar a esta dimensión" el dragón la vio y ella sonrió. "Así podrás salir a estirar tus alas y ver a tu familia sin causar pánico o un caos. No es una solución a tu problema. Pero es un pequeño regalo para que no estés confinado a esa cueva"

_"Gracias. Lo necesitaba" _Dijo el dragón volando con felicidad. Tal vez no es tan malo ser un dragón. _"Apropósito, ¿Cómo se llama? Sabe mi nombre pero no se el suyo. No es que tenga un problema con eso, pero me gustaría saber cómo puedo llamarla. ¿O prefiere que la llame maestra? ¿Profesora? ¿Teacher? ¿Sensei? ¿Domadora? Eh lo siento… estoy balbuceando tonterías…" _

La mujer rio, dejando caer su capucha dejando ver su cabeza sin cabello. "Puedes llamarme Ancestral"


	3. Chapter 2

Persona hablando "Cállate Stiles"

Persona pensando "_Cállame Derek__"_

Forma Astral hablando "_¡Soy humano!"_

Hechizos, conjuros, encantamientos "**Deus Corona** "

Renuncia de derechos: No poseo Teen Wolf o Fairy Tail ni mucho menos Doctor Strange, pertenecen a Jeff Davis Y a Hiro Mashima. Y por supuesto Marvel Studios. Yo solo los uso para fines perversos ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

* * *

**Anteriormente.**

_"Gracias. Lo necesitaba" Dijo el dragón volando con felicidad. Tal vez no es tan malo ser un dragón. "Apropósito, ¿Cómo se llama? Sabe mi nombre pero no se el suyo. No es que tenga un problema con eso, pero me gustaría saber cómo puedo llamarla. ¿O prefiere que la llame maestra? ¿Profesora? ¿Teacher? ¿Sensei? ¿Domadora? Eh lo siento… estoy balbuceando tonterías…"_

_La mujer rio, dejando caer su capucha dejando ver su cabeza sin cabello. "Puedes llamarme Ancestral"_

**Actualmente.**

* * *

Ha pasado cerca de una semana antes de que Stiles volviera a ver a Ancestral. Después de estirar las alas y tener algo de comida real después de comer solo peces, la Ancestral lo regreso a su reducida cueva, solo que esta vez ella hizo alguna especie de hechizo que cambio por completo las dimensiones de la cueva, triplicando su tamaño para que tenga libertad de movimiento. Por supuesto estaba agradecido, pero no podía permanecer en la cueva todo el día sin hacer nada.

Así que la hechicera suprema dejo libros para que se eduque en el lenguaje de las artes místicas. Lo básico al menos, para un principiante como él. No era de extrañar que los libros fueran imposibles de leer para él. La letra es tan pequeña que necesitaría una lupa gigante para leer algo de ahí. Como se está transformando en costumbre, Ancestral hechizo los libros para darle un nuevo tamaño y permitirle leerlos sin molestias.

Stiles está agradecido con ella.

Paso la semana, y sin nada que hacer, Stiles devoro libro tras libro alimentándose de conocimientos tan surrealistas y magníficos que todo parecía sacado de un comic.

Ancestral apareció de la nada a través de su círculo de luz. Lleva varias cosas consigo, esperaba que entre ellas hubiera comida.

"Hola Miecyzlaw. Te ves mejor que la última ves" dijo la hechicera con una sonrisa. El dragón asintió entusiasmado. "¿Quieres saber que tengo aquí, no es así?"

Una vez más, el dragón asintió.

"Solo más libros. Y una manta para que pueda sentarme en el suelo" la noticia le quito el entusiasmo al joven dragón. La ancestral vio esto y rio ligeramente, tomo su anillo de onda e hizo círculos en el aire. Arriba del dragón apareció un portal circular y de este cayo comida en gran cantidad. Su tamaño solo es proporcional al de las calorías que consume. En otras palabras se necesita de mucha comida para satisfacerlo. "Y esto es para ti. Come con libertad. Cuando termines empezaremos tu primera lección"

Como si se tratase de un perro, el dragón movió su cola felizmente viendo la comida, no sabiendo por dónde empezar. Y una vez más, como si se tratase de un perro, no le importó y le incoó el diente a todo.

Pocos modales a la hora de comer, noto la Ancestral. Pero fácilmente reparable.

Mientras el dragón satisface su apetito, la humana tendió una manta en el suelo y tomo asiento sobre él. No espero a que terminara, pues ya estaba comenzando su explicación.

"El lenguaje de las Artes Místicas es tan antigua como la civilización. Los hechiceros de la antigüedad le decían hechizo al uso que le daban. El código fuente que moldea la realidad…" mientras explica, la Ancestral comenzó a mover sus manos, captando la atención del dragón al ver una línea de luz frente a la mujer. "…Al controlar la energía que atraemos de otras dimensiones del cultivarse, Hechizamos… Conjuramos escudos y armas… Encantamos objetos, personas o incluso lugares… Hacemos… ¡Magia!"

Al terminar de explicar dibujo círculos mágicos que brillaron intensamente, asombrando al dragón que dejo la comida de lado a favor de ver ese espectáculo de luz.

_"Encantar objetos o personas… ¿Es así como deberías intentar regresar a la normalidad? ¿Encantando mi cuerpo?"_

"Debes entender que para encantar un cuerpo se necesita de estudio y práctica, años de ambos"

Stiles entendió, no se podría hacer eso de la noche a la mañana. Y aunque la paciencia no es su punto fuerte, su terquedad si lo es. Y no cambiara su mente sobre querer volver a la normalidad.

"Ahora, que tal si empezamos por un repaso sobre lo que aprendiste de los libros. Quiero escucharte" dijo con calma la mujer.

**TIME SKIP**

La forma Astral se está convirtiendo en un favorito para Stiles. Con los años ha aprendido a separarse de su forma física y viajar libremente y ver el exterior. Le ha servido bien para ver como esta su padre y también la ciudad. Ha visto a su amigo Scott mientras crecía. Le hubiera encantado aparecerse frente al joven y saludarlo. Pero hacerlo en esa forma solo confirmaría a todos que está muerto.

No literalmente, pero si se te aparece un fantasma de una persona que crees muerta, obviamente dejaran de creer que estas vivo. Eso es otra cosa que Stiles adora de la forma astral.

Le ha sido de utilidad para saber que aún hay búsquedas por ahí. Sabe que su padre no se ha rendido en encontrarlo. Le calienta el corazón verlo tan decidido a encontrarlo, y luego esa calidades se vuelve fría como el hielo cuando sabe que no puede aparecer en su estado actual ante su padre.

Siempre deja un par de lágrimas caer cuando tiene que manipular las pistas y caminos cuando su padre lo busca para que no se acerque demasiado a su cueva. Pero así es como debe ser. Algo como él no puede aparecerse en el mundo y esperar que lo acepten.

Hay muchos factores que podrían salir mal.

Podría ser asesinado o cazado apenas aparezca.

Podría ser llevado a un laboratorio y científicos lo pincharían para estudiarlo.

Podría ser llevado por los militares y ser usado como arma.

Stiles sabe que ahora es un ser muy poderoso. Su fuerza, velocidad y sentidos. Todo está a un nivel que ni en perros con su olfato, ni en águilas con su vista, elefantes con su fuerza podrían competir.

Y su magia…

Wow, no hay por dónde empezar.

Bajo la tutela de la Ancestral, siempre preguntaba por su verdadero nombre pero ella siempre cambia de tema, su magia se elevó hasta el punto que ni la hechicera suprema podría contenerlo si quisiera ahora. Aunque eso está en dudas, ya que ella solo muestra lo que tiene que hacer, nunca la ha visto luchar o algo parecido. De cualquier forma, su poder aumento y los hechizos a pequeña escala, como hacer un lápiz más grande o una piedra levitar, se convertían en hechizos poderos y peligrosos.

El alcance de su poder es incierto, su cuerpo aún debe madurar. Y no está dispuesto a saber todo el potencial que puede tener. Lo único que importa es regresar a ser humano.

_"¿Por qué tengo que aprender sobre la astronomía del multiverso? ¿Me servirá para algo?" _cuestiono un día mientras la ancestral le daba un nuevo libro para leer.

"Entender el mapa del multiverso te ayudara a ubicarte siguiendo las estrellas. De esa manera si por accidente terminas en otro universo sabrás como regresar"

_"Yo quiero ser humano, no viajar a través del espacio. Suena genial, pero no es lo que quiero" _

"A veces lo que quieres no es lo que necesitas" dijo simplemente.

_"Y tu sabes muy bien que necesito, ¿No? En serio, ¡¿TE IMPORTA?!"_

Y ese es otro pequeño problema. Ha aprendido de todo un poco, pero nada que sea de utilidad para regresar a la normalidad. ¿Y que si puede traer la primavera a mitad del invierno? ¿A quién le importa que pueda darle personalidad a los objetos? ¿Para qué sirve reorganizar la geografía de ciudades o continentes? Nada de eso importa si no obtiene lo único que desea en el mundo.

A raíz del nuevo conocimiento que responde a muchas cosas se creó la frustración de no encontrar la respuesta a su única pregunta.

Y un rugido salió desde sus fauces, para ser escuchado solo por aquellos que tengan un oído excepcional.

_"¡¿HASTA CUANDO VOY A SEGUIR CON ESTO?!" _Gruño el dragón en forma astral. Flotaba de lado a lado furioso mientras es visto con calma por la Ancestral. "_¡Estudio y estudio, practica y más practica! ¡Ya han pasado dos años y aún no veo señales de poder volver a ser humano! ¿Hasta cuándo debo seguir así? ¿Hasta alcanzar la adultez? ¿Qué me esperara el mundo así? No he vivido ni la mitad de las cosas que un chico de mi edad debe sentir en su adolescencia. Regresare al mundo como un adulto ignorante o un anciano sin hogar. ¿Cómo veré a mi padre si quien llega a su puerta es un adulto diciendo que es su hijo? ¿Cuánto más durara esto?" _Lloro finalmente. _"Me dijiste una vez que el lugar en donde piensan en ti es aquel al que debo llamar hogar. ¿A qué hogar se supone iré cuando todos se olviden de mí?"_

El joven regreso a su cuerpo y las lágrimas salieron de los ojos rasgados. Se acostó y se acurruco como si fuera un perro bajo la lluvia. El niño estaba desesperado.

Solo es un niño que quiere regresar con su padre.

"¿Y si te propongo traerlo aquí contigo?" pregunto la mujer. Haciendo que Stiles abra los ojos. "Yo le explicaría la situación, lo que has vivido y con suerte el entenderá. Tal vez tenerlo aquí contigo sea lo que necesitas para olvidar tu pasado y aceptarte cómo eres"

Esta nueva posibilidad le gusto a Stiles. Si, le gustaría ver a su padre y poder tocarlo y abrazarlo. No sabía si podía abrazar a alguien así como esta, pero lo intentaría.

Asintió frenéticamente.

Y la ancestral cumplió con su palabra. Al día siguiente se encamino hacia la casa Stilinski con una proyección astral de Stiles siguiéndola con entusiasmo.

Después de tocar la puerta y de que el mayor Stilinski saliera a recibirla, Stiles sintió una presión en su pecho. Su padre se veía más viejo, la edad parecía cobrarle mucho. Tanto así que sus ojos no tenían aquel brillo de hace 4 años.

"Señor Stilinski. Buenas tardes" dijo la ancestral.

"Buenas tardes… ¿Puedo ayudarla?" preguntó el padre de Stiles cortésmente.

"No a mí, señor. Pero si a alguien especial para usted" la hechicera suprema parecía no darse cuenta de cómo la confusión de Noah cambiaba a sospecha.

"¿De quién estamos hablando?" pregunto con cautela.

"De su hijo, Miecyzlaw Stilinski, señor" dijo con calma.

Tal vez Stiles esperaba que su padre comenzara a lanzar preguntas a diestra y siniestra sobre su hijo, donde esta o que fue lo que le paso. Sin duda no se esperaba que la expresión de su padre cambiara a una mescla de tristeza y enojo.

"Mire, señora… No estoy de humor para bromas. No sé qué ha escuchado por ahí, pero no me interesa saber nada de mi hijo ahora. Ya lo he superado y si es una de esas personas que viene a compadecerme por favor le pediré que se valla" prácticamente dijo gruñendo.

Y la expresión de Stiles cambio de su alegría por ver a su padre a una devastadora tristeza al saber que su progenitor no quería saber nada de él.

Y no fue el único afectado. La ancestral estaba segura que el padre de su protegido estaría feliz de saber sobre su hijo. No esperaba esta reacción.

"¿Lo que he escuchado por ahí? Señor, no estoy al tanto sobre qué cosas se estén rumoreando por aquí, pero lo que tengo que decirle es cierto y de mucha importancia"

"¿Quieres decirme algo importante de mi hijo? ¿Qué tengo que saber que no sepa ya? Fue atacado una noche y desapareció por tres años" grito a lo último. Aturdiendo con esta nueva información a la ancestral.

"¿Tres años?" pregunto la hechicera suprema. "Estas equivocado. Ha pasado 4 años desde que desapareció. Tú has pasado los últimos 4 años creyendo que tu hijo había desaparecido en el bosque, y ahora al escuchar que podría estar vivo en formas que no imaginas, ¿rechazas la posibilidad de verlo?"

"No" Fijo fríamente. "La rechazo porque no creo en tu cuento barato. Y no me interesa saber nada de mi hijo. Estoy finalmente superándolo y tu vienes aquí a decirme que puedo verlo, como si pudieras ver a los muertos" se burló.

"Estas hablando con ignorancia, sin saber los hechos"

"Oh, ¿Crees que puedes ver a través de mí, no es así? ¡Pues no es así! ¡Pero yo sí puedo ver los hechos claramente! Mi hijo está muerto y eso no va a cambiar. Yo mismo revise el cadáver. ¡Yo lo enterré! ¡Mi hijo está muerto desde hace tres años!" finalmente grito, con los ojos vidriosos.

Ancestral finalmente retrocedió. Estuvo a punto de hablar, pero fue interrumpida.

"¿Noah?" la vos de Melliza McCall corto cualquier cosa que la mujer fuera a decir. Ambos voltearon a verla bajar de su auto y acercarse al sheriff. "¿Qué está pasando aquí?" pregunto viendo con sospecha a la hechicera suprema.

"No pasa nada. Yo… ya estaba por irme" dijo ancestral dándole una última mirada al sheriff antes de alejarse.

Melliza se acercó a Noah apenas la mujer desapareció de su vista. "¿Qué quería?"

"No lo sé" dijo con molestia entrando a su casa, siendo seguido por la enfermera.

"¿La conoces?"

Noah camino directamente a la cocina y del refrigerador tomo una cerveza. "No, pero se puso hablar incoherencias y honestamente me molesto"

"¿Qué… cosas te dijo?" pregunto con cautela. Sabía que solo hay ciertas cosas que pueden molestar al sheriff. Entre ellas los crímenes, hablar sobre su esposa o…

"Me hablo sobre Stiles" dijo con su vos comenzando a romperse. Le dio un gran trago a su cerveza después.

"Oh Noah…" el peor tema de conversación del sheriff. El tema tabú que todo ciudadano de Beacon Hills sabe hasta este punto. "¿Qué te dijo?"

"Algo sobre que podría verlo. Como si eso fuera posible. A los muertos no se les puede ver más que en fotos para recordarlos y después llorar sus pérdidas. Esta porquería ya no tiene…" dijo agitando la cerveza al ver que ya no tenía nada.

Inmediatamente fue a la refrigeradora por otra.

"Noah" llamo Melliza. Cuando la ignoro siguió al hombre. "Noah. Deja eso. Prometiste que dejarías de beber. No puedes ponerte así cada vez que alguien menciona a Stiles. Aun estas a tiempo de considerar parar…"

El sheriff cerro de golpe la refrigeradora con un gruñido. "No. Justo ahora es cuando no debo parar. Nada puede quitar el dolor. ¡Nada excepto esto!"

"¡Esto no es saludable! No puedes ahogarte en alcohol y esperar que el dolor se vaya. Esto ya no es depresión, es una manía. Hay cosas que no se pueden arreglar, lo sé"

"Una vida sin Claudia o Stiles…" Comenzó el sheriff.

"Aún es vida. ¿No lo entiendes?" interrumpió. "Aún hay cosas que pueden darle un sentido a tu vida"

"¿Cómo qué? ¿Mi trabajo? ¡¿Tu?!" gruño mirándola mal.

Melliza le devolvió la mirada, aunque su labio tembló. "Aquí es donde te disculpas"

"Aquí es donde te digo que te marches"

"Bien…" dijo la enfermera dándose media vuelta. "Ya estoy harta de ver cómo te haces daño. No necesito a otro hombre que se destruye por el alcohol"

"Oh es muy difícil para ti, ¿Verdad?"

"Si, lo es. Me rompe el corazón que estés así" dijo encarando al sheriff. Haciendo que él la señalara.

"¡No te atrevas a compadecerme!" dijo alcanzo la vos.

"¡No te compadezco!" Respondió con su vos igualmente elevándose.

"¿Ah sí? Entonces ¿Qué haces aquí? Vienes cada tres días y me traes comida supuestamente saludable como si fuera tu paciente enfermo. ¡No! No soy tu paciente ni tu mi enfermera, apenas somos amigos. ¡Pero adoras las historias trágicas, ¿No?! ¡¿Soy tu proyecto ahora?! _Pobre Noah Stilinski, esta solo sin esposa e hijo. No tiene quien lo ayude ¡Al fin me necesita! Otro desecho de la humanidad que salvar. Yo lo regresare al mundo, ya curad, el corazón satisfecho" _Dijo imitando la voz de Melliza, quien negó con lágrimas en los ojos. "¿Acaso quieres restregarme en la cara que lo peor que te ha pasado es tener un borracho de esposo? ¿Qué estando contigo y Scott olvidare a mi propia esposa e hijo? En serio ¡¿TE IMPORTA?!"

"Me voy, Noah" finalmente respondió dándose media vuelta. "Pero solo para que sepas. Yo no estoy intentando reemplazar a Claudia ni Scott a Stiles. Yo solo quiero que sepas que estamos para ti cuando lo necesites. O eso quería… Fue mi error" dijo saliendo por la puerta y somatando la puerta.

Noah se quedó viendo la figura de Melliza por la ventana y llevo su cerveza a la boca. No se había dado cuenta que probablemente perdió a la mejor amiga que pudo tener en el mundo.

* * *

Ancestral camino por la cueva, con una esfera de luz en la mano buscando al dragón. Lo vio al final de la cueva acurrucado sobre sí mismo, temblaba demasiado.

"Oh Miecyzlaw…" toco al dragón intentando consolarlo. "No es tu culpa, lo sabes, ¿No?"

_"Él cree que estoy muerto…"_

"Sabemos que no es cierto. Algo ha pasado. Estoy segura. Dijo que encontró un cuerpo y lo identifico como tú. Eso no tiene sentido. Hay que investigar y demostrarle lo contrario"

_"¿Qué caso tiene? De todos modos aunque demostráramos que estoy vivo no puedo aparecer frente a él así…"_

"Estabas tan emocionado de verlo hace un momento" dijo esperando hacerlo recapacitar.

_"Hace un momento no sabía que él me creía muerto. Hace un momento no sabía que ya me había superado. Parecía que estaba mejorando. No tiene caso darle falsas esperanzas" _Dijo el dragón.

"Nadie supera nunca la muerte de un ser querido. Solo nos queda vivir sabiendo que esa persona no volverá. Sin embargo tu situación es diferente. Tu puedes regresar a él"

_"¡¿Cuándo?! ¡Sigo siendo 100 toneladas de reptil prehistórico! ¡No hay ningún progreso! ¡Ni tu ni yo sabemos cómo regresarme a la normalidad! ¡No tiene sentido seguir! ¡Ya me olvido! ¡Yo debería hacer lo mismo…! ¡Yo debería…! Debería…" _el dragón bajo la cabeza. Dejando que más lagrimas caigan. _"…Debería rendirme y ya… No tiene caso… ya no hay nada para mí. Solo déjame solo…"_

"Miecyzlaw…" comenzó.

_"¡Solo déjame solo! Por favor… solo quiero estar solo" _suplico acurrucándose dándole la espalda a la hechicera suprema.

Ancestral suspiro y paso su mano sobre las escamas blancas del dragón. "Te prometo que averiguare que fue lo que paso. Y trabajare aún más para poder ayudarte Miecyzlaw…"

_"Vete…" _Dijo dejando salir un sollozo.

Ancestral asintió y dibujo un círculo de luz por el cual pasó y desapareció.

En la oscuridad de la cueva, el dragón abrió sus ojos, parpadeando de vez en cuando para dejar caer sus lágrimas. En la casa Stilinski, el sheriff tiene una situación familiar.

Y ancestral no volvió a aparecer por la cueva por un año.


	4. Chapter 3

Persona hablando "Cállate Stiles"

Persona pensando "_Cállame Derek__"_

Forma Astral hablando "_¡Soy humano!"_

Hechizos, conjuros, encantamientos "**Deus Corona** "

Renuncia de derechos: No poseo Teen Wolf o Fairy Tail ni mucho menos Doctor Strange, pertenecen a Jeff Davis Y a Hiro Mashima. Y por supuesto Marvel Studios. Yo solo los uso para fines perversos ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

* * *

**Anteriormente.**

_Ancestral suspiro y paso su mano sobre las escamas blancas del dragón. "Te prometo que averiguare que fue lo que paso. Y trabajare aún más para poder ayudarte Miecyzlaw…"_

_"Vete…" Dijo dejando salir un sollozo._

_Ancestral asintió y dibujo un círculo de luz por el cual pasó y desapareció._

_En la oscuridad de la cueva, el dragón abrió sus ojos, parpadeando de vez en cuando para dejar caer sus lágrimas. En la casa Stilinski, el sheriff tiene una situación familiar._

_Y ancestral no volvió a aparecer por la cueva por un año._

**Actualmente.**

* * *

Fue un año después, en invierno donde Stiles volvió a sentir una presencia mágica. Sin embargo no era como la de ancestral. Su poder es más pequeño, no demasiado en comparación, pero significativamente menor al de ancestral.

Y por ser diferente, Stiles sabe que no se trata de ancestral. Así que cuando un círculo de luz apareció y de este salió un hombre, el dragón gruño y sus ojos brillaron en la oscuridad.

"Tranquilo… tranquilo joven dragón" dijo el hombre levantando las manos intentando parecer desarmado. Stiles sabe bien que no estar armado no significa que no puedan hacer daño. Eso lo aprendió de su padre. "Vengo a dejarte un mensaje de ancestral"

El dragón entrecerró los ojos.

"Es en serio" dijo el hombre. "Me mando a decirte que encontró una forma de regresarte a la normalidad, joven Mie… Michis… Mielar… Joven dragón" Obviamente estaba tratando de decir su nombre.

Stiles puso los ojos en blanco. Típico, nadie sabe pronunciar su nombre.

_"¿Por qué no me lo dice la ancestral directamente? ¿Por qué te envió?" _Pregunto.

"Ancestral ha estado los últimos meses lidiando con una amenaza en otra dimensión. Por lo que no ha podido venir ella, sin embargo descubrió una forma de arreglarlo, joven. Mi nombre es Kaecilius… un estudiante de Kamar-Taj… Estoy seguro que ancestral te hablo de ese lugar"

_"Si, el hogar y campo de entrenamiento de los maestros de las artes místicas. Hogwarts de la vida real, ¿Y qué?"_

"Entonces deberías saber que yo solo quiero entregar el mensaje de la ancestral en paz. No deseo nada más que eso. Y por lo tanto, únicamente esperare a que decidas si quieres el encantamiento"

_"¿Volver a ser humano? Demonios, ¡Sí!" _Dijo con entusiasmo. La sola idea de volver a su cuerpo humano lo lleno de una infinita alegría.

"Sin embargo para hacer el encantamiento necesitamos tu completo entendimiento en que es un método arriesgado y pueden haber efectos secundarios"

_"¡No me importa! ¡Si puedes regresarme a la normalidad estoy dispuesto a soportar lo que sea!" _

Una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Kaecilius.

"Tengo que ser completamente honesto contigo. En este mundo, no hay más que dolor, vacío y sufrimiento… las personas vivimos con el temor a la muerte y el tiempo es el enemigo natural de todo. No importa si eres la mayor celebridad del mundo o una criatura tan majestuosa como un dragón, el tiempo siempre va a acabar con todo. Por ende la ancestral ha mantenido prohibidas ciertas prácticas… la razón de su gran longevidad y su poder… ella mantiene lo mejor para sí misma y nosotros nos quedamos con falsas esperanzas"

_"¿Ahora de que rayos hablas? Date prisa y regrésame a la normalidad" _aunque estaba apurado, el dragón escucho atentamente a Kaecilius.

"Lo que trato de decir es que ancestral tuvo la oportunidad de regresarte a la normalidad apenas te vio" Stiles sabia cuando una persona miente, ancestral se encargó de que supiera el alcance de sus sentidos. Saber cuándo la gente miente es una de ellas. Y en este momento, se dio cuenta que este hombre no miente. "Pero no lo hizo y prefirió entrenarte. ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Para qué entrenar a un niño como tú que solo quiere regresar con su padre?

Stiles bajo la cabeza para quedar al mismo nivel que el hombre.

"Porque ella quería usarte como un arma" revelo Kaecilius, frunciendo el ceño al ver a Stiles gruñendo. Sabía que no es rival para este ser. Debe usar sus palabras con cuidado. "Sabes que no estoy mintiendo, estoy siendo completamente honesto. Bueno, no lo fui cuando dije que ancestral encontró la cura. No fue ella. Fui yo. Yo encontré la forma de regresarte a la normalidad. Y es a mí a quien debes agradecer"

_"¿Cómo sé que no buscas lo mismo que ella?" _Aunque costaba creerlo, algunas cosas tenían sentido ahora. Como la forma en que ancestral siempre cambiaba de tema cuando pedía ser regresado a la normalidad. Lo último que recuerda es cuando pidió cuanto llevaría regresarlo a su estado normal, y ella cambio de tema diciéndole que traería a su padre con él.

En aquel entonces no le dio tanta importancia. Pero ahora tiene sentido porque siempre cambiaba de temer cuando la cuestionaba.

Kaecilius asintió a la pregunta de Stiles. "Porque yo soy como tu joven. Yo también llegue a Kamar-Taj en busca de ser sanado y conseguir el poder que ancestral me prometió. Lo había perdido todo, mi familia, amigos, todo lo perdí. Ella me dio falsas esperanzas, lo único que me enseño fueron trucos de circo y me engaño alejándome de la respuesta que tanto estaba buscando. La verdadera magia se la guarda para sí misma. Ella me negó lo que buscaba con tanta determinación… y yo te descubrí no hace mucho tiempo. Quede fascinado por ti, tal criatura aun en existencia. Cuando supe que estaba haciéndote exactamente lo mismo que a mí, no pude quedarme de brazos cruzados. Si yo no pude encontrar la respuesta a lo que buscaba, al menos espero que tu si lo encuentres"

No había mentiras en sus palabras. ¿Pero cómo es posible? ¿Esta es la auténtica verdad? Es cierto que ancestral es muy reservada con su vida personal, y nunca habla de lo que hace cuando se ausenta mucho tiempo. Había cosas que su padre le dijo. Una vez es casualidad, dos son una coincidencia y tres es acción enemiga.

_"Entonces, ¿Qué esperas de mí una vez que me ayudes?"_

"No quiero nada de ti"

_"Todos quieren algo. No existe persona en el mundo con tanta bondad para dar algo sin esperar a cambio algo"_

"Para un niño eres muy desconfiado"

_"Para ser un adulto dices cosas infantiles como la bondad y el deseo de tu corazón de ayudar"_

Kaecilius rio entre dientes. "Bueno, supongo que fui descubierto" el dragón entrecerró los ojos. "Lo único que deseo luego de regresarte a tu forma humana, es que cuando lo necesite, espero contar con tu ayuda"

_"¿Ayuda con qué?"_

El hombre se encogió de hombros. "Ayuda con lo que sea. Tal vez asilo por una noche, ayuda para destapar un frasco, ayuda en el campo de batalla. Puede ser cualquier cosa"

Stiles se lo pensó por mucho tiempo. no sonaba a un mal trato, pero ser el hijo de un policía tiene sus consecuencias. Como la capacidad de analizar a las personas y sus intenciones. A muy temprana edad se dio cuenta que poseía esta habilidad. Y ahora se da cuenta que está en uso de esa habilidad.

Pero no importa cuanto lo piense, la ayuda que ofrece este hombre podría ser su única forma de regresar a la normalidad. Y tal vez el costo sea demasiado, pero tiene el poder suficiente para sobreponerse a casi cualquier cosa.

Le dragón levanto su garra y se estiro hasta quedar frente a Kaecilius. Este puso su propia mano sobre las escamas de su garra. Y asintió con la cabeza.

"Es un trato" dijo entonces. El dragón asintió. Y Kaecilius sonrió.

_"¿Ahora qué tengo que hacer?" _

"¿Tu? Nada, mi joven dragón… no tienes que hacer nada" dijo Kaecilius sacando un pergamino de entre sus ropas. Stiles inmediatamente se tensó.

El hombre abrió el pergamino y de este saco un par de páginas arrancadas de un libro. Había una curiosa marca de color rojo en el centro y Stiles sintió una extraña presión en su pecho.

"Iniciare con el ritual para regresarte a la normalidad" aviso el hombre. Acto seguido formo en medio del aire una curva de color rojo. Esta formo la misma silueta que en las páginas del suelo. "Recibirás ahora el poder que se te fue ocultado…. Y que aún es oculto para todo el mundo"

Stiles sintió un ardor en su frente, de repente una visión apareció ante sus ojos. Era un ser desconocido para él, y esta cosa, sea lo que sea, parecía siniestra. Tal vez el extraño cantico de Kaecilius era un indicio.

Parpadeo para evitar ver esa luz brillante que lo envolvió, y al abrir los ojos se encontró suspendido en el aire. Aterrizo con un golpe seco en el suelo, estuvo a punto de lanzarle todo insulto que supiera cuando noto algo.

Tenía que ver hacia arriba a Kaecilius, no sentía que estaba agachado, de hecho esta erguido sobre su espalda y sus manos tiemblan.

Sus manos…

No garras. Manos.

"¡Humano! ¡Mi cuerpo humano…! ¡Ahh soy humano! ¡Y estoy desnudo!" gimió de vergüenza cubriéndose todo lo que pudo. Kaecilius al menos tuvo la decencia de voltear a otro lado mientras Stiles iba por una manta para cubrirse.

Lo único que no noto fue que había un símbolo parecido al de las páginas en su frente. Que desapareció poco a poco.

"Solo eres humano en el exterior. Odio decirlo pero ya no lo eres del todo…" comenzó el hombre, sin embargo no pudo contener la alegría de Stiles.

"¡Esta bien! ¡No me importa!" el joven dragón gateo hasta la pequeña laguna en la cueva y vio su reflejo. Era un poco más viejo y su rostro perdió toda clase de grasa de bebe. Ni se reconocía. "Solo por ser capaz de devolverme mi cuerpo… ¡Me hiciste tan feliz! ¡Gracias…! ¡Gra-!"

Cuando se volteó para agradecerle formalmente, Kaecilius ya ha desaparecido. Parpadeo un poco notando que aun podía ver claramente en la oscuridad.

Sonrió, todo podía estar bien de ahora en adelante. Regreso a ser humano.

Se miró a sí mismo, enrojeció al verse tan diferente de su cuerpo infantil. Aunque bueno, han pasado 5 años, casi 6 si cuenta que en un par de meses empieza un nuevo año.

"Okey, okey… estoy desnudo en una cueva a kilómetros de la ciudad más cercana… ¿Qué hago? No puedo salir por ahí desnudo…" Vio un par de libros que ancestral aún no ha venido a traer. Sabe que son importantes pero… nunca noto que la cueva es bastante fría. "Bien, no he hecho esto en esta forma, por favor no te reveles contra tu amo y no explotes como la última ves…"

Hizo unos movimientos con las manos y dos círculos de luz aparecieron bajo los libros. "Encantar objetos inanimados y darles una personalidad es más fácil ahora que puedo mover las manos libremente y no en un espacio reducido… ahora, sigue la apariencia… "

Los libros brillaron y en un gran destello Stiles orgullosamente vio a sus creaciones.

"Fantástico. Ahora vayan a la ciudad más cercana, consigan ropa y algo de comer. Regresen apenas lo consigan. No quiero que llamen la atención y por sobre todo, que nadie los siga hasta aquí. ¿Entendido?" preguntó el dragón humanoide a sus creaciones.

"Entendido Maestro Miecyzlaw" dijeron dos voces idénticas.

**TIME SKIP**

"Maestro, regresamos con su pedido…" dijo una de sus creaciones.

"¡Fue realmente fácil! ¡Literalmente no tuvimos que hacer nada! ¡Estaba ahí como si nada sobre un auto y no había nadie cerca! Lo tomamos y ya. ¿Quién sería tan estúpido para dejar comida perfectamente comestible por ahí?" Comenzó a balbucear su segunda creación.

"¡Estupendo! Me estaba congelando, en serio, ¿Cómo permanecí en esta cueva por años sin sentir frio? Un dragón es un reptil, ¿No? Se supone que son de sangre fría… ¿O es porque podía respirar fuego? ¿Aun poder hacer eso?" Stiles intento soplar esperando que el fuego saliera. Y lo hizo, excepto que no es un fuego caliente. Parecía más un fuego débil y frio. "¡Aun puedo! Es un poco diferente sin embargo…"

"¿Maestro Miecyzlaw?"

"Cierto. La ropa… trae eso aquí" una vez puesto un pantalón y una sudadera, Stiles frunció el ceño al no dejar de sentir frio. Vio entre las cosas que trajeron un suéter más grande y se lo puso.

Pero el frio no desaparece.

Podía vivir con eso. Por ahora, su estómago anuncio que despertó de su sueño. Sus creaciones le dieron lo que trajeron. Una hamburguesa de queso, papas fritas, un helado y una coca-cola. Stiles podría llorar por volver a tener una hamburguesa en sus manos. Por ahora no iba a preguntar de dónde sacaron dinero sus creaciones para conseguirle esto. ah, espera… probablemente lo robaron.

Cuando tomo el primer bocado, frunció el ceño. Volvió a morder y el resulto fue el mismo. Dejo la hamburguesa de lado y agarro un puñado de papas fritas y las llevo a su boca.

"Esto no tiene sabor…" gimió con frustración al no sentir nada. Tomo la coca-cola y se la bebió derramando mucho de la bebida por su forma descuidada al tomar, dejo el refresco y comenzó a comer el helado. "¡No puedo sentir el sabor! No siento que mi sed sea saciada… ¡Ustedes! ¿Esto es una broma?" pregunto a sus creaciones, que negaron frenéticamente con la cabeza.

"¡¿Cómo puede pensar eso de nosotros maestro Miecyzlaw?! ¡Jajaja nosotros sabemos que nos aplastaría con sus manos si quisiera, apenas existimos por un día, no tenemos ganas de volver a ser libros!" dijo con alegría un chico rubio vestido completamente de blanco. El otro chico, completamente igual salvo porque su ropa es toda de color negro llevo su mano a la boca de su hermano.

"No seas idiota. Cállate o realmente nos aplastara. Discúlpelo maestro Miecyzlaw. Le juro que no es una broma. Tomamos la comida directamente de una mujer que acababa de comprar la comida de un restaurante. No creo que sea defectuosa"

"¡Pues esto no tiene sabor! ¡Vayan y consigan algo más! ¡No quiero que se detengan hasta encontrar algo que si tenga sabor! ¡AHORA!"

Un rugido salió de su boca y ambos gemelos salieron corriendo de la cueva. Stiles se quedó parado envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su mismo, intentando entrar en calor. Pero todo lo que sentía es picazón y frio.

Se acostó sobre la manta y espero conciliar el sueño, esperando que para que cuando despierte ya tenga algo con sabor en la boca.

Se removió en el suelo intentando dormir, sin embargo se le hizo imposible. "No puedo dormir… genial"

Se movió incómodamente por la picazón en su espalda y tembló por el frio que parece no dejar de sentir.

_"¿Qué me está pasando?" _Pensó antes de rugir con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

Paso el tiempo, en tan solo tres semanas Stiles llego a casi rayar con la locura. Nada tiene sabor, no importa que comiera y no importa cuánto comiera, siempre se siente como si tuviera el estómago vacío. El agua o cualquier bebida no puede quitarle la sed. El frio se hizo casi insoportable. Dormir es hizo imposible.

Stiles salió de debajo del montón de mantas y cobijas en la que se metió buscando calor. Sudaba y su cuerpo da señales de funcionar como siempre, sobrecalentado, pero nunca termina el temblor. Bostezo, y se froto sus negras ojeras.

"¡Dzień! ¡Noc!" grito. Al cabo de unos segundos, sus creaciones vestidos de blanco y negro, como el contraste entre sus colores no basta, los nombres que les dio tenían que ser igualmente contrarios, ambos chicos bajaron por la cueva hasta quedar frente a su maestro.

"¡Maestro, ¿Por qué siempre nos despierta?! ¡Adoro esta cosa humana llamada dormir, así que por favor no me interrumpa!" Stiles sintió que le tiembla una ceja al ver al chico de blanco. El chico vestido de negro por el contrario lo golpeo en la nuca.

"¡Imbécil! ¡Sabes que el maestro no puede dormir! Estas molestándolo" gruño Noc.

"Ah mierda… ¡Lo siento mucho maestro Miecyzlaw!"

"Está bien" dijo entre dientes. "He tomado una decisión…" dijo Stiles levantándose y caminando a pesar del frio. Sus creación de blanco y negro lo siguieron fielmente.

Hizo varias formas con sus manos y muchos círculos mágicos rodearon toda la cueva. "Encantare este lugar, probablemente sea demasiado para ustedes dos. Así que tienen dos opciones…" dijo al tiempo que terminaba su encantamiento. "Dejar este mundo y regresar a ser libros. O irse y vivir como humanos normales…"

Ambos Dzień y Noc se sorprendieron de sobremanera. En el poco tiempo que existen, en sus mentes no hay nada más que la orden de servir a su maestro, su creador. Así que ser dejados en libertad es un concepto extraño.

"Yo los hice inteligentes y capaces de entender mi situación. Así que no intenten cambiarme de pensar. A partir de ahora este lugar será como un volcán. Intentare de todo para volver a sentir calor, experimentare con mi magia y no los quiero cerca para esto. No quiero ponerlos en peligro chicos… porque una vez que mueran, regresaran a ser libros"

Noc dio un paso adelante. "Maestro, nosotros no somos nada sin usted. Como sus creaciones, no queremos dejarlo solo sabiendo que es lo que más odia. Somos los libros de Miecyzlaw. El deseo de nuestro corazón es el de servir a quien nos ha creado. El procurarlo y cuidar de él… No queremos alejarnos" dijo Noc con los ojos húmedos.

Dzień lloro abiertamente sin importar nada. "¡No quiero irme maestro! ¡Amo este lugar y lo amo a usted! ¡Sin usted mi vida no tiene sentido!"

**"¡SUFICIENTE!" **Stiles rugió, sus ojos cambiaron a dorados y sus colmillos crecieron. No noto las escamas comenzando a aparecer en su cuerpo. Stiles sabe que pasara ahora. Se acerca la luna llena. Su autocontrol es pésimo en esa fecha. Se froto el puente de la nariz. "Miren, yo tampoco quiero que se vayan…"

"¡Entonces porque nos libera maestro!"

"¡Porque no quiero lastimarlos!" grito con todas sus fuerzas, aturdiendo a los gemelos. Stiles negó con la cabeza, y se alejó, siendo seguido por los gemelos, cosa que lo enfureció aún más. "No quiero lastimarlos… la luna llena se acerca, si están cerca mío es posible que los mate… y no me refiero a solo regresarlos a sus libros, me refiero a que si yo los elimino no podrán regresar nunca… no quiero perderlos chicos. No lo soportaría… no lo haré" dijo apoyándose en la pared.

La cueva comenzó a sentirse caliente, signo de que el encantamiento atmosférico comenzó a trabajar.

Noc y Dzień se aflojaron el cuello de la camisa, sintiendo el aumento de temperatura. Se sintió como un infierno, tanto que la piedra a sus alrededores comenzó a ponerse roja. Preocupándolos.

Noc decidió hablar ahora. "Maestro… entiendo completamente su punto de vista. Entiendo los riesgos y déjeme decirle…. No me importa" Dijo Noc aturdiendo a Stiles, quien volteó a verlo perplejo. "Solo nos creó con el fin de servirle, y no crea que no sé qué las habilidades que nos dio fueron hechas para protegerlo…"

Stiles hizo una mueca.

"Estamos dispuestos a asumir los riesgos. No lo dejaremos… no quiero dejarlo solo" dijo Noc avanzando hacia Stiles y tomar su mano.

Dzień asintió, y se movió a tomar la otra mano de Stiles, y la beso tiernamente. Su personalidad usualmente hiperactiva está controlada. Al menos para sus siguientes palabras.

"Maestro, note una pequeña mentira dentro de las palabras que dijiste hace un momento" dijo el gemelo blanco. "Hablas sobre cuanto quieres evitar herirnos, pero parece que no tomas en cuenta cuanto te estas lastimando a ti mismo. Así que llegue a la conclusión… Ah, nuestro maestro realmente quiere morir" Stiles abrió la boca para replicar, pero la cerro al poco rato de abrirla. "Entiendo completamente. De hecho, estoy contento porque te sientas así…"

"Dzień" comenzó Noc, sintiendo que su hermano comenzaba a pasarse.

"…Cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo si estuviera en tu situación. Estoy contento de ver que no te crees una especie de santo que podía decir que aun ama su forma a pesar de eso… es por eso que decidí no solo ser tu seguidor y guardián… quiero ser tu amigo" Noc entendió a su hermano, después de todo tienen pensamientos similares.

"Si estas triste puedes compartirlo con nosotros…" comenzó Noc. Dzień asintió. "Si nosotros somos felices lo compartiremos contigo… si te equivocas en algo, nosotros te regañaremos. Si cometes un error te perdonaremos. Si estas en problemas puedes contar con nosotros…"

"Ayudaremos a nuestro maestro, que se odia a sí mismo, a amarse nuevamente una vez más" dijeron ambos gemelos, apretando su respectivo agarre sobre las manos de Stiles.

Stiles asintió entre lágrimas, tomo el rostro de Noc y beso su frente, apoyando la suya por un momento, para luego repetirlo con Dzień. Ambos gemelos asintieron y Stiles chasqueo los dedos. Y en una bomba de humo ambos chicos desaparecieron, dejando solo un par de libros tendidos sobre el suelo.

Stiles se arrodillo y abrazo a sus libros. Lo único que lo mantiene cuerdo. Sus dos libros, sus dos chicos especiales.

Como el día y la noche, en ambos tiempos tiene a alguien a su lado para cuidarlo.

Stiles de repente se derrumbó con un dolor de cabeza demasiado fuerte para soportarlo. Había olvidado que la cueva está encantada. Y pese a que comenzó a sentir calidez, su cuerpo parece no querer aceptarlo.

Stiles no lo sabe, pero está teniendo un golpe de calor.

Y con eso, su cuerpo tomo la forma de aquello que podía mantenerlo vivo a esta temperatura. Los libros cayeron, dejados de lado mientras el dragón cayo inconsciente.

Las garras, las alas, la cola, los ojos dorados, los colmillos regresaron.

Y el dragón entro en un suave sueño. Sin saber si es posible despertar de él.


	5. Chapter 4

Persona hablando "Cállate Stiles"

Persona pensando "_Cállame Derek__"_

Forma Astral hablando "_¡Soy humano!"_

Hechizos, conjuros, encantamientos "**Deus Corona** "

Renuncia de derechos: No poseo Teen Wolf o Fairy Tail ni mucho menos Doctor Strange, pertenecen a Jeff Davis Y a Hiro Mashima. Y por supuesto Marvel Studios. Yo solo los uso para fines perversos ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

* * *

**Anteriormente.**

_Stiles se arrodillo y abrazo a sus libros. Lo único que lo mantiene cuerdo. Sus dos libros, sus dos chicos especiales._

_Como el día y la noche, en ambos tiempos tiene a alguien a su lado para cuidarlo._

_Stiles de repente se derrumbó con un dolor de cabeza demasiado fuerte para soportarlo. Había olvidado que la cueva está encantada. Y pese a que comenzó a sentir calidez, su cuerpo parece no querer aceptarlo._

_Stiles no lo sabe, pero está teniendo un golpe de calor._

_Y con eso, su cuerpo tomo la forma de aquello que podía mantenerlo vivo a esta temperatura. Los libros cayeron, dejados de lado mientras el dragón cayo inconsciente._

_Las garras, las alas, la cola, los ojos dorados, los colmillos regresaron._

_Y el dragón entro en un suave sueño. Sin saber si es posible despertar de él._

**Actualmente.**

* * *

Jackson cerró su casillero con fuerza, fulminando con la mirada a la expectante Lydia, que de brazos cruzados seguía dándole una mirada que exigía respuestas.

"¿Y bien? ¿Cómo fue el entrenamiento?"

Sin decirle nada Jackson comenzó a caminar hacia su próxima clase, que por cierto compartía con su novia. Dado que la tendría por un buen rato, decidió decirlo de una vez.

"Derek es un asco enseñando" respondió simplemente.

"¿Así que no aprendiste a controlarte?"

"No dije eso. Me refiero a que sus métodos de enseñanza son de lo peor" gruño el co-capitan entrando a la clase. Como siempre, McCall está hablando con Allison. La chica deja a su novio de lado para ir hacia su mejor amiga, dejando a Jackson con Scott.

Lo que antes parecía imposible, cambio por completo con la llegada de Allison. Jackson y Scott no eran exactamente mejores amigos antes de su llegada, se podría decir que apenas se toleraban en la misma habitación. Pero cuando sus respectivas novias decidieron ser las mejores amigas, por ende era inevitable que los dos tuvieran que pasar más tiempo juntos de lo que a cualquiera de los dos le gustase.

Su improbable amistad comenzó a desarrollarse a partir de las muchas citas dobles que proponían sus respectivas novias. Y cuando ambas chicas decidían que era mejor hablar de sus vestidos o de su maquillaje, que hablar con sus novios, los dos chicos quedaron a un lado en ese incomodo silencio entre ellos.

Dado que no se podían quedar callados mucho tiempo comenzaron a hablar. Deportes, quien de las chicas es más sexi, cosas de hombres.

Y es que Scott estaba tan solo antes de Allison, que Jackson a veces estaba tentado a hablarle, pero nunca llego lejos. Al menos Allison le dio un poco de alegría a la vida de Scott luego de que perdiese a su mejor amigo hace años.

"Oye" saludo Scott.

"¿Cómo aprendiste a controlarte con ese entrenamiento de mierda de Derek?" cuestiono sentándose en un escritorio a su lado. En ese momento Danny entro a la clase, saludo a ambos chicos y se sentó atrás de Jackson.

"A mí me persiguió de la nada en un estacionamiento. Juro que pensé que iba a morir a manos del alfa" susurro realmente muy bajo. Pero no importa, Jackson lo escucho perfectamente. "¿Qué te hizo a ti?"

"Me despertó en medio de la noche y me persiguió hasta que mire, y ya estaba en la siguiente ciudad" gruño.

"Wow" fue todo lo que pudo decir.

En el momento en que el profesor Harris entra a la clase, todo el alumnado se quedó callado. Dejando por terminada la conversación entre ambos hombres lobo.

Fue justo a mitad de la clase cuando Jackson sintió un cosquilleo detrás de los oídos. Miro hacia atrás, viendo a Danny, quien miraba aburrido por la ventana sin prestar atención a la clase o a su amigo.

_Ssss…._

Una vez más, sintió el cosquilleo junto a un sonido serpenteante.

"Scott, ¿Escuchas eso?" susurro.

El nombrado le dio una mirada confundida. "¿De qué hablas? No escucho nada más que a toda la escuela, se mas especifico" susurro igualmente.

_Ssss…_

"¿No me digas que no lo escuchas? Es cada vez más fuerte"

"¿Qué tengo que escuchar?"

"Algo… algo que suene como una serpiente"

Esta vez McCall le prestó atención a su entorno, tratando de encontrar un sonido serpenteante particularmente fuerte que lo molestase, al igual que a Jackson. Negó con la cabeza hacia el ex-pejelagarto.

Jackson frunció el ceño. ¿Su mente le estará jugando una broma? ¿O alguien está jugando con su mente? no sería la primera vez que pasa.

El sonido se detuvo, dejando a un confundido chico, que sin más recogió sus cosas y salió de la clase, a pesar de las llamadas de Scott, Lydia y Danny.

"No fue mi imaginación, de verdad escuche algo raro. Iré a ver qué pasa" dijo a la nada, pero sabía que Scott le escucho.

Cuando salió de la escuela, se dio cuenta de que había dos personas al otro lado de la calle. No fue eso lo que lo hizo detenerse, fue el extraño olor a reptil lo que lo detuvo.

No hay duda.

Esos dos tienen un olor a reptil extraño. ¿Tal vez también tengan algo que ver con el sonido de serpiente siseando?

El los sigue desde lejos. Viéndolos detenidamente se da cuenta que son gemelos. La manera fácil de diferenciarlos está en su ropa. Uno de ellos viste completamente de negro, mientras que el otro viste de blanco. Obviamente con un sentido de la moda cuestionable. Ambos hermanos se alejan de la escuela y Jackson decide seguirlos.

"Llegare al fondo de esto" murmuro, probablemente Scott lo escucho, pero no tiene tiempo de esperarlo.

Los sigue a lo lejos, puede que sean sobrenaturales y no quiere arriesgarse a que lo descubran. Entonces los ve entrando a una tienda. Hasta ahora todo normal, y desde afuera los ve tomar varias cosas, comida chatarra, frutas y bebidas. Frunce el ceño al ver al que parece ser el dueño de la tienda gritarles a los gemelos, estos parece que no le toman importancia y para su sorpresa estos se alejan de la tienda con la comida aun a costa de los gritos del dueño. El dueño de la tienda toma del brazo al gemelo vestido de blanco en un intento de detenerlo, sin embargo este con suma facilidad lo empuja contra la pared y se aleja.

Y Jackson llega a una conclusión.

Son sobrenaturales. Nadie podría tener esa fuerza y ser completamente normal.

Y ese olor a serpiente...

Las sirenas de los autos de la policía llegan a la distancia. Inmediatamente se aleja, no necesita ver al sheriff, no en este momento. Pero lo que si hace es seguir a esos dos. Y probablemente lo sintieron cerca, porque al doblar una esquina ellos desaparecieron.

Jackson maldijo entre dientes.

"¿No deberías estar en la escuela, Jackson?"

Volvió a maldecir entre dientes. Dio media vuelta y se encontró al rostro fruncido del sheriff.

"Bueno, yo... eh" balbuceo. No se le ocurre ninguna excusa.

El sheriff suspira. Y luego observa el camino que tomaron los gemelos, Jackson sigue su mirada, sintiendo que debe preguntar.

"Quienes... ¿Quiénes son esos dos, sheriff?" Pregunta.

Parece que el sheriff está pensando que decir. "Delincuentes. Has estado robando a las tiendas y restaurantes comida. Y otras tiendas de ropa últimamente... de alguna manera siempre se escapan de nuestras manos. Todas las tiendas están alertadas de llamar inmediatamente si los ven... me ayudara si también haces lo mismo"

Jackson asintió. Ciertamente no era lo que se esperaba. ¿Dos ladrones? Se esperaba algo más siniestro.

"¿Y no han pensado en que son pobres y han tomado malas decisiones en su vida?" dijo sarcásticamente.

El sheriff sin inmutarse por su sarcasmo respondió. "Se visten mejor que tu"

Ok el sheriff es bueno. Lo reconoce.

"De todos modos, si los ves llama a la policía inmediatamente" dijo sin más para regresar a su auto y seguir buscando a los gemelos.

Ignorando todo lo dicho por el sheriff, Jackson siguió el camino por el que se fueron los gemelos, e inhalo profundamente, sintiendo el olor a reptil cerca aun. Doblo una esquina y encontró una casa con la puerta abierta. No siendo un tonto, Jackson entro cautelosamente y no impulsivamente como habría hecho antes.

Agudizo sus sentidos de lobo, sintiendo sus alrededores con cuidado. Pero de alguna manera este lugar hacia que le diera escalofríos.

Y de repente escucho unos pasos. Con cautela se dirigió hacia la fuente del ruido. Procurando ser lo más silencioso posible, puede que no sea el único en sentir que alguien más está aquí.

Al llegar a la ubicación del ruido, lo único que encontró fue un simple libro en medio de una habitación cubierta de polvo. Miro a su alrededor, frunciendo el ceño confundido. ¿Qué no se supone que de aquí venia el ruido?

El libro comenzó a emitir una luz e inmediatamente lo soltó. Pero fu tarde, el libro exploto en millones de lazos de color negro. Jackson rugió y trato de cortar los lazos con sus garras, sim embargo estas lo sujetaron por todos lados y se alargaron para amarrarse a las paredes, pilares y vigas de la casa.

Completamente inmóvil, rugió con todas sus fuerzas, esperando ser escuchado.

"Tú eres una criatura fascinante. Pero siempre ser dependiente de tus sentidos superiores a los de tu oponente puede ser peligro" uno de los gemelos, el de ropa negra se acercó. Los ojos de Jackson brillaron en ese azul intenso. Y los propios ojos del chico sin nombre brillaron de color naranja.

"¡Pero para ser increíble también eres increíblemente estúpido! ¿Quién sigue a dos enemigos a una casa abandonada por su propia voluntad? ¡Te diré quien! ¡Los estúpidos lobos!" grito alegremente el segundo de los gemelos, el de ropa blanca y que trae consigo una bolsa con comida y ropa. Al instante Jackson ya lo odia.

"Cállate por un momento y déjame la tarea de pensar a mi" respondió gemelo de negro. A lo que el gemelo de blanco se cruzó de brazos molesto.

"Ahora que estamos calmados... Dime porque nos estabas siguiendo, lobo" dijo gemelo de negro acercándose a Jackson al nivel de sus ojos. "Y no quiero mentiras. De lo contrario mi loco hermano tiene una sustancia especial para ti" dijo lanzándole una mirada a su hermano, que lo saludo con una especie de líquido blanco goteando de sus manos.

Al instante Jackson se tensó. "Dime que no es lo que creo que es" dijo aterrado.

El gemelo de blanco miro su mano confundido. "¿Acido corrosivo?"

A pesar de la situación, suspiro. "Oh gracias a dios..."

"Solo responde" dijo gemelo de negro.

"Pues... solo seguí a un par de tipos sospechosos de robo y que están causando problemas en la ciudad. No lose, ¿porque crees tú que los seguí?"

El gemelo puso los ojos en blanco. "Sabemos que eso no es cierto lobo. Así que..."le hizo un gesto a su hermano. Quien felizmente se acercó con su mano y ese supuesto acido. Que dejo caer sobre su rostro. Al instante sintió un gran ardor y humo comenzó a salir de las zonas salpicadas.

Quién lo diría, si es acido.

Gruño y mostro los dientes, aunque los gemelos parecían menos que asustados.

"¿Y bien?"

"Sabes, no soy alguien que señala los errores de la gente, pero debo hacerlo... ven aquí, acércate" el gemelo lo miro con recelo, vio a su hermano y se encogió de hombros.

"¿Qué?"

Jackson sonrió y sus ojos brillaron en azul. "No soy solo un lobo..." y de repente sus ojos se hicieron anaranjados y la pupila rasgada, como un reptil. "Soy un Kanima"

Y de repente una cola de reptil salió desde atrás y agarro al gemelo de negro por el cuello, su hermano se sobresaltó y se acercó con la intención de atacar.

"Yo que tu no me acercaría. Intenta algo y voy a cortarle la garganta" Amenazo. Hey, puede que ayuda a Scott y la manada de vez en cuando, ¿pero quién dijo que debía ser todo el niño bueno?

"Te dije que debíamos derretirle toda su bonita cara al momento en que comenzó a seguirnos" gruño el gemelo de blanco.

"Cállate Dzień y déjame pensar a mi" gruño el de negro. Ahora se enfocó en Jackson. "Ok no sabíamos que eres un Kanima, por favor, déjame ir y contestare tus preguntas"

Agudizo sus oídos y asintió. No está mintiendo. "Si dices la verdad, entonces vas a soltarme"

"De acuerdo" la cola en su cuello lo soltó, y respiro con normalidad. Luego lo miro directamente los ojos y prácticamente se arrodillo e hizo que su hermano, con quejas incluidas, hiciera lo mismo. Ahora sí, Jackson está más que confundido. "Por favor Maestro le suplicamos venga con nosotros, requerimos de su ayuda como Kanima que es..."

Jackson levanto una ceja al puro estilo de su alfa. Ahora este es un giro de los acontecimientos que no esperaba.

"Ok los escucho..."

* * *

Scott gruño mientras miraba su teléfono, con lo que parecían 9 llamadas perdidas de Jackson. ¿Qué podría ser tan importante como para que el pejelagarto lo llame tantas veces seguidas?

Ni sus sentidos de hombre lobo le ahorraron el susto cuando la pantalla se ilumino una vez más con una llamada de Jackson. Toco el botón para contestar.

_"¡¿Qué te tiene tan ocupado como para mandar mis llamadas a buzón McCall?!"_ gruño el co-capitan.

"Estaba en una cita con Allison..."

_"¡Pues trae tu novia, a Lydia y... ¿a qué importa? Trae a Derek contigo también a mi ubicación!"_

"¿Y cómo se supone que sepa dónde estás?"

_"Usa tu nariz, intento de hombre lobo" _y luego le colgó.

Miro el teléfono con molestia, pero sabía que Jackson no llamaría tanto si fuera una emergencia. Así que comenzó a ver sus contactos. Encontró el número que quería y marco para llamar.

"¿Derek?"

* * *

Hace tiempo a estado pasando algo extraño con la ciudad, o específicamente sus alrededores. Las personas no pueden darle una explicación, pero algo pasa con la tierra y la gente comienza a asustarse. No ha pasado mucho, pero la tierra comenzó a calentarse.

Y no era por el calentamiento global. No. La tierra simplemente aumento su temperatura, no a causa del clima, no a causa de algún incendio, solamente comenzó a calentarse de la nada. El origen de dicho calor no se sabe con certeza, pero los humanos, lo atribuyen a causas naturales. Sim embargo, los sobrenaturales creen que es a causa de magia o un hechizo causado por un ser sobrenatural con demasiado poder que usa irresponsablemente.

Eso llevo al alfa de Beacon Hills a investigar cualquier tipo de causa mágica, o criatura que pudiera causar un sobrecalentamiento en la tierra misma. Porque no es coincidencia que en esta precisa ciudad se produzca únicamente este fenómeno. Y eran como las 11 de la mañana cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Derek no esperaba ser llamado en las horas de escuela de los betas. Pero sin duda no espera que Scott le pidiera que siguiera sus rastros hasta lo profundo del bosque.

Sim embargo, sabiendo la naturaleza del moreno, Derek prefirió ir de inmediato y mientras seguía el olor de Scott, percibió tanto los olores de Allison como de Lydia, y muy tenue pero aun presente, el olor de Jackson.

A medida que avanza más hacia sus betas y novias de estos, siente que el suelo está más caliente con cada paso. Y cuando se encuentra con Scott y los demás, no esperaba encontrarlos al borde de una cueva al rojo vivo, que parece oculta tras enredaderas y plantas. ¿Cómo es posible que con el suelo ardiendo no se quemen? Al parecer su respuesta viene acompañado de reconocimiento de parte de los miembros de su manada.

Scott es el primero en hablarle.

"¡Derek! Encontramos la fuente del calor, pero no podemos entrar" dijo el ayudante de veterinaria sudando por todo el cuerpo. El propio cuerpo del alfa también comenzó a transpirar, es obvio que todos necesitaran un baño luego de esto.

"¿Cómo encontraron este lugar?" fu su única pregunta.

"Fue Jackson" respondió Allison, mirando al novio de su mejor amiga. Derek miro a su beta alcanzo las cejas, como si eso fuese más que suficiente para mandar el mensaje.

"No estoy aquí por la tierra sobrecalentada" respondió este sin apartar la vista de la cueva al rojo vivo. De repente todos sintieron un temblor que sacudió la tierra bajo sus pies y pronto la temperatura regreso a ser la normal. El calor se acabó.

"¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿Jackson?" pregunto Lydia. Su novio no contesto, en su lugar se tensó cuando dos siluetas salieron desde la cueva.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos al ver a un par de gemelos que salen de la cueva tan frescos como si hace un segundo no estuviera la cueva cerca de ser un volcán pequeño. Ambos gemelos se arrodillaron ante Jackson, que solo gano más confusión de parte de sus amigos.

"Es genial, ¿No? Esto es señal de respeto" dijo con una sonrisa altanera, que hizo que todos pusieran los ojos en blanco.

"Maestro, nuestro señor está preparado para verlo, por favor, pase junto a sus lacayos" dijo el gemelo de negro.

Todos fulminaron con la mirada al Kanima, sim embargo este solo se encogió de hombros. "Yo no les dije que dijeran eso"

El trayecto a lo más bajo de la cueva es difícil. Estrecho y húmedo considerando que estuvo caliente hace un momento. Los dos gemelos no haces esfuerzo por hacer una conversación, solo guían a Jackson.

Y a medida que avanzan las cosas cambian, ya no es tan rocoso el suelo, hay cosas que una persona usaría, excepto que son de un tamaño descomunal.

"Si este lugar esconde a un gigante juro por dios que voy a mudarme de aquí" Susurro Allison a su amiga.

"No es un gigante" dijo el gemelo de blanco. "Es algo más magnifico y hermoso que un simple y patético gigante" respondió el gemelo de negro.

"¿Acaban de llamar simple y patético a los gigantes?" susurro esta vez Lydia.

"¿Los gigantes existen?" susurro esta vez Scott.

"Cállense" reprendió Derek.

Llegaron hasta una parte más ancha y alta de la cueva. Deben de estar a una gran profundidad si no pueden escuchar nada del exterior.

"¿Qué es este lugar?" murmuro Scott.

"Maestro Jackson y acompañantes, hay cosas en este mundo que no podemos comprender. Cuando un humano es mordido, o es rasguñado profundamente, o en el caso más raro, beber agua de lluvia de una huella de un lobo, esta persona tiende a convertirse en esa misma especie" Comenzó a hablar el gemelo de negro, Noc. La manada comprendió rápidamente hacia dónde va la conversación.

"Y cuando eso sucede, lo normal es morir o vivir y ser otro lobo más. Pero cuando los corazones de estas personas tienen problemas, usualmente el humano se convierte en aquello que refleja su ser... y para aquellos que no saben su lugar en el mundo, la transformación los convierte en un ser con escamas y veneno paralizante..." siguió la conversación el gemelo de blanco, Dzień.

"Un Kanima" Dijeron ambos.

Todos voltearon a ver a Jackson con cautela. Es obvio que el tema del Kanima es sensible para él aun.

Algo se movió y los lobos sacaron sus garras. Y las chicas se fueron detrás de los lobos. Pero ni las garras ni gruñidos de estos podían contra lo que se alzaba sobre sus cabezas.

Grande y con escamas, alas y una larga cola. Cuernos y ojos del naranja cual cielo en atardecer los fulminaron con la mirada. Y de repente el suelo debajo de ellos se ilumino con un círculo gigante de color anaranjado, al momento de encenderse la luz, la cueva se expandió exponencialmente, haciendo que el gigante dragón ahora sea completamente visible y con libertad de movimiento.

"Un... Un...E-eso es un..." Tartamudeo Scott sin poder creer lo que veía.

"Increíble..." se limitó a decir Allison.

Lydia y Derek permanecieron en silencio, pero sus caras reflejan su sorpresa. Y Jackson sintió un tirón en su interior, sus ojos se iluminaron con el naranja característico de un Kanima, y los propios del dragón se iluminaron.

Ambos gemelos se arrodillaron frente al dragón. "Maestro Miecyzlaw, traemos con nosotros a alguien que tal vez pueda ayudarlo con su condición"

El dragón bajo la cabeza al nivel de Jackson, este totalmente nervioso y un poco asustado encaro al dragón.

Un gruñido salió de él, y Jackson jadeo sorprendido por ser capaz de entenderlo.

"Justo como pensé, él puede entenderlo sin que el maestro use su forma astral" dijo Noc.

"Odio cuando tienes razón y haces esa cara presumida... si, justo como haces ahora" gruño Dzień.

"Scott..." llamo el Kanima más pequeño. "Scott tienes que venir ahora..."

"¿Qué? Que"

"Solo ven aquí idiota" dijo con una enorme sonrisa poco usual en él.

Scott hizo caso de mala gana, acercándose con cautela al dragón, quien al verlo, sus ojos se suavizaron y brillaron con lágrimas. Un suave sollozo salió del dragón sorprendentemente. Ninguno de la manada sabe que está pasando o porque el dragón actual así.

"¿Qué... que pasa?" pregunto Scott al no comprender porque el dragón llora al verlo.

El dragón no dice nada, únicamente extiende su garra. Pero los lobos se tensan, aun así continua, y pone su garra en el suelo y comienza a moverla, dejando un rastro.

"Está escribiendo" dijo Lydia sorprendida.

_S_

_T_

_I_

_L_

_E_

_S_

"¿Qué demonios es un stiles?" pregunto Derek. Lydia jadea y mira a Jackson incrédula, su novio asiente con una sonrisa.

Scott sorprendentemente se lanza hacia el hocico del dragón y lloro libremente. Y el propio dragón dejo sus lágrimas salir. Pero aun así se dirigió a Jackson.

"¿Quieres que haga de traductor?" pregunto. A lo que el dragón acepto. "Está bien... solo gruñe y yo traduzco, o lo que sea..."

Los gemelos fruncieron el ceño ante la forma de actual de Jackson. Pero lo dejaron pasar debido a que su maestro parece feliz.

Scott se separó del dragón y permitió que Jackson tradujo todo lo necesario. Jackson se paró al lado del dragón y asintió a sus gruñidos.

Scott, Lydia están expectantes, mientras que Derek y Allison sienten que se están perdiendo de algo aquí.

El Kanima asintió a las palabras del dragón y miro a sus amigos. "Yo soy tu amigo, Scott. No soy una amenaza para ti y tus nuevos amigos, ¿En serio McCall, a Jackson?" El rubio frunció el ceño ante eso. Scott rio. "...Pero quiero que sepas que aun soy yo, solo que más grande y escamoso. Nunca morí y nunca me fui de vuestro lado, ni del tuyo ni de mi padre. Simplemente... me paso lo mismo que a ti, mordidos por hombres lobo. Muy loco, ¿No es así?" El dragón continúo gruñendo y Jackson asintió. "Me alegro mucho de verte, de que estas bien aun siendo un hombre lobo. Lamento no poder estar ahí cuando parecía que necesitabas ayuda. Siempre estuve observándote, a ti, a mi padre, a Melissa. Estuve todo este tiempo soñando con regresar, buscando la forma de regresar a la normalidad. Y parece que al fin la encontré pero... no puedo hacerlo ahora. No me es posible... pero soy yo, y no he cambiado... soy tu mejor amigo Scott. Soy Stiles... Stiles tu amigo, Scott"

El nombrado asintió entre lagrima. "Te creo... te creo amigo. Te creo" puso su mano sobre la nariz del dragón y este se apoyó en su toque. "Te creo amigo... te creo Stiles"

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién es Stiles?" pregunto Allison. Y aunque Derek no dijo nada, también quería saber.

"¿Y qué fue lo que hizo para que la cueva sea más grande?" pregunto Derek. Ahora no había ninguna duda, esta criatura fue quien calentó la tierra. ¿Puede ser la próxima amenaza?

Jackson asintió a los gruñidos del dragón. "Fui mordido por un hombre lobo 6 años atrás, me he mantenido oculto desde entonces. Pero yo fui Stiles Stilinski, hijo del sheriff. Y también el mejor amigo de Scott. Pero luego conocí a la Hechicera suprema. Una mujer que protege nuestra realidad de catástrofes inimaginables. Ella me enseño magia y el arte del encantamiento. Y me convertí en Michislar el dragón de la magia"

El dragón gruño en dirección del Kanima. "¡¿Qué quieres que haga?! ¡Ese nombre es impronunciable!"

"Eso no importa" dijo Scott. "Ahora debemos averiguar cómo regresarlo a la normalidad. No se puede quedar así. Él debe ser humano de nuevo, debe regresar a la ciudad con nosotros. ¡Tu padre Stiles! ¡Oh tu padre! ¡Estará tan contento!"

El dragón gruñe algo y Scott mira a su amigo. "Dice que no puede regresar. A pesar de poder cambiar su cuerpo, regresa a ser un dragón todas las lunas llenas. No es seguro para nadie"

"¡Puede quedarse en el Loft de Derek!" dijo con entusiasmo Scott.

"¿Perdón?" Dijo el alfa.

"Esa es una buena idea" dijo Lydia. "Durante la luna llena puede quedarse en el Loft, es espacioso y probablemente quepa ahí. Pero sino Stiles puede quedarse aquí cada luna llena. Tiene alas, así que no será un problema"

"Entonces no hay necesidad de llevarlo a mi Loft. Puede quedarse aquí" dijo el alfa.

Todos, incluso los gemelos se le quedaron viendo. "¿No has escuchado nada de lo que pasa aquí?" quiso saber la Banshee. "Él no puede irse con esa forma, pero tampoco podemos dejarlo en nuestras casa. ¿Qué le diremos a nuestros padres? Además el padre de Stiles no está listo para el reencuentro con su hijo que creyó muerto por años. Hay que prepararlos mentalmente. Y por último se tiene que quedar con alguien que lo vigile, y tú eres el Alfa, ese es tu trabajo. De todos modos no es que hagas mucho aparte de ejercicio. Sigue con eso por cierto"

Derek se le quedo viendo, y se preguntó quién es realmente el alfa aquí. Esta chica es aterradora.

Dzień se acercó a su maestro. "Señor, si se va a ir, iremos con usted. No lo dejaremos"

El dragón se dirigió a su creación, y asintió. Noc se acercó con un poco de ropa y unas mantas. Entonces todos vieron el proceso de Stiles para regresar a ser humano. Un símbolo rojo brillo en su frente y debajo de él un círculo rojo apareció, el dragón comenzó a encogerse, y todas las escamas desaparecieron. Dejando piel blanca con lunares.

Las chicas se voltearon, no queriendo ver nada debajo de la cintura. Los chicos por otro lado, simplemente no reaccionaron. Noc le paso la ropa a su maestro, quien las acepto agradecido.

Luego de cambiarse y envolverse en una manta. Stiles le sonrió a Scott. A quien le temblaron las manos al ver a su mejor amigo. Más grande pero con los mismo ojos amables y astutos. Se mordió el labio inferior y su cuerpo tiembla.

"¿Pudiste transformarte todo este tiempo? ¡Y me usaste como tu traductor personal Stilinski!" Gruño Jackson, aunque no había malicia en sus palabras.

"Ajajaja... no pude contenerme y quise dar una buena impresión. En primer lugar sabía que hablo mucho cuando estoy nervioso, y era más fácil que tradujeras lo que decía, pero oye, ahora sabemos que me entiendes estando en mi forma dragón. Y por cierto, también quería preguntarte... ¿Cómo solucionaste tus cosas de Kanima? Siempre pensé que eras una serpi- ¡Ugh!"

Scott no lo dejo terminar su oración, porque lo abrazo con mucha fuerza, y estaba temblando. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, y Stiles enterneció los ojos, abrazando a su mejor amigo poniendo sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros.

"Quería... quería verte desde hace mucho tiempo, Stiles"

El dragón sonrió y apretó su agarre. "Yo también quería verte Scotty..."


	6. Chapter 5

Persona hablando "Cállate Stiles"

Persona pensando "_Cállame Derek__"_

Forma Astral hablando "_¡Soy humano!"_

Hechizos, conjuros, encantamientos "**Deus Corona** "

Renuncia de derechos: No poseo Teen Wolf o Fairy Tail ni mucho menos Doctor Strange, pertenecen a Jeff Davis Y a Hiro Mashima. Y por supuesto Marvel Studios. Yo solo los uso para fines perversos ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

* * *

**Anteriormente.**

_Scott no lo dejo terminar su oración, porque lo abrazo con mucha fuerza, y estaba temblando. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, y Stiles enterneció los ojos, abrazando a su mejor amigo poniendo sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros._

_"Quería... quería verte desde hace mucho tiempo, Stiles"_

_El dragón sonrió y apretó su agarre. "Yo también quería verte Scotty..."_

**Actualmente.**

* * *

La puerta corrediza se cerró con un golpe innecesariamente fuerte, señal de cuanto Derek está en contra de que el dragón se quede en su Loft.

Y algo bueno salió de ser una lagartija super desarrollada, y eso es que su olfato mejorado le dijo que había una presencia más en el Loft. Y capto el distintivo olor a perro que al parecer debe acostumbrarse.

"Usualmente son los gatos los que traen animales muertos a las puertas de los dueños. ¿Pasaste de lobo a gato, sobrino?" La nueva voz vino desde las escaleras caracol. Haciendo que Stiles pusiera los ojos en blanco y reconociera a la nueva voz como alguien que va a fastidiarlo mucho en el futuro.

"Si tan solo tu fueras el dueño. Que no eres por cierto" Respondió Derek obviamente irritado. No se necesita tener sentidos mejorados para ver eso.

Scott entro poco después, trayendo consigo una bolsa con lo que aparentemente es ropa suya. Al igual que objetos comunes de limpieza. Cepillo, pasta, lo usual para la higiene. Al ver a Stiles el beta sonrió. "Traje cosas que podrían servir. No creo que a Derek le hubiera gustado prestarte su ropa"

El Alfa se limitó a levantar las cejas, aparentemente mandando un mensaje de *crees bien* aunque nadie le entendió del todo.

Detrás de Scott entraron Dzień y Noc, ambos cargando tanto libros como mantas, muchas mantas.

"Wowowow… No me digas que mordiste a otro huérfano, y ahora le darás asilo aquí, ¿No?"

"¿Dónde está Isaac?" Pregunto ignorando a su tío

Peter simplemente se encogió de hombros. "Salió, balbuceando tonterías sobre encontrar a tus betas, no preste atención a los lloriqueos de ese mocoso, sobrino, entiéndeme. Me estoy cansando de estar rodeado de adolescentes"

"La puerta está por ahí" dijo inconscientemente Stiles señalando dicha puerta. A lo que Scott tosió para no reír.

Peter lo fulmino con la mirada. "¿En serio Derek? ¿Uno sarcástico? Te volverá loco"

"No es mío" contesto. "No es mi beta y por supuesto que no se quedara aquí por mucho tiempo" dijo volteando a ver a Scott.

"Oh vamos, ¿Por favor? Solo hasta que aprenda a controlarse en luna llena" Rogo McCall.

"Puedo controlarme, es el constante malestar de no poder dormir, comer o beber lo que me mantiene irritado" contesto Stiles ya comenzando a pasearse por el Loft.

"Interesante mocoso. ¿Dónde lo encontraste?" pregunto Peter.

"En una cueva mágica en lo profundo del bosque"

Peter pareció por un momento a punto de responder pero se detuvo al escuchar el constante corazón de su sobrino, entendiendo que no era sarcasmo. "Espera, ¿En serio?"

Dzień se tomó ese momento para hablar. "¡El Maestro Miecyzlaw no es solo un ser sobrenatural, también posee habilidades superiores a todo lo que ustedes, perros pobra con bajo intelecto, entender!"

Los lobos obviamente no se tomaron bien ese comentario. Noc lo golpeo tras la nuca con enojo.

"¿Y quiénes podrían ser este par de mocosos? No huelen a lobo y ciertamente no son del todo humanos"

Noc se sintió insultado. "No somos mocosos, somos fieles sirvientes y compañeros del maestro Miecyzlaw. No nos insultes confundiéndonos con humanos"

"¿Oh? ¿Entonces qué son?" pregunto acercándose.

"Son Nite" contesto Stiles.

"¿Nite?"

"Ni te metas" contesto frunciendo el ceño. Luego miro a sus dos creaciones, quienes sin recibir palabras alguna salieron del Loft, no sin antes inclinarse hacia su maestro.

"Traes cosas muy interesantes, sobrino"

Scott se acercó a Derek y entrego la bolsa con las cosas para Stiles. "Prometo que será por poco tiempo. Solo hay que averiguar cómo ayudarlo con su problema"

"Jackson" dijo simplemente.

"Si. Tendremos que pedir su ayuda para esto. Es el único que puede comprender a Stiles ahora" Derek asintió, de mala gana dejara que Stiles se quede.

Con eso dicho Scott se acercó a Stiles para despedirse, y lo encontró afuera en el balcón detrás de él gran ventanal del Loft, mirando a la distancia a la ciudad.

"No puedo creer que realmente este pasando. Estoy lejos de tener mi cuerpo de regreso a la normalidad, pero siento que estoy más cerca de mi padre de lo que estaba hace 6 años… y eso te lo agradezco"

Scott asintió y puso su mano en el hombro de su amigo, en señal de apoyo. "Estarás bien Stiles"

Stiles sonrió levemente.

* * *

"Oh por todos los cielos. Levanta este desastre" Ordeno Derek mirando el montón de mantas amontonadas en una esquina de su Loft y sobre ellas Stiles, quien se movía incómodamente tratando de dormir.

"Tal vez si tuvieras una cama para mí lo haría. ¿No tienes muebles en todo este edificio?" respondió resignado a no dormir, como ha hecho los últimos años. "Y a propósito, ¿Puedes hablar de los cielos y dios realmente? ¿No son los hombres lobo criaturas de la noche?"

"Esos son los vampiros, no los hombre lobo" contesto bruscamente.

Stiles pareció sorprendido por un momento. "¿Realmente existen?"

"Eres un Dragón, creo que los vampiros son lo menos de lo que te debes preocupar"

"Ohhh…"

En ese momento Derek recibió una llamada, haciendo que ambos se quedaran callados. Stiles puso los ojos en blanco al ver a Derek alejarse para tener "privacidad" sin contar que podía escuchar su conversación.

"Me tengo que ir, quédate aquí y no toques nada"

"Voy a fingir que no pude escuchar completamente tu emotiva llamada telefónica. Ve al hospital por tu cachorro y regresa con algo de cenar por favor. Muero de hambre. ¿Si? ¿Por favor con azúcar y chocolate encima?"

"Bien…"

"¡Genial! Regresa a tus terrenos y triviales problemas" respondió con una sonrisa sarcástica.

El alfa rodo los ojos y salió del Loft. Stiles rio aunque dicha sonrisa cayo cuando sus avanzados oídos se percataron de los gritos y graznidos de una bandada de aves. Avanzo al ventanal y diviso a lo lejos cientos de aves volando sin control y chocando contra las ventanas de los edificios.

"Siento presencias poderosamente oscuras, presencias que aterran a los animales" murmuro. Viendo a todas esas aves volando a su muerte hizo que su corazón se encogiera. "Encantamiento de tranquilidad… **Deus Fuste**" en su mano un circulo anaranjado brillo y señalo a las aves.

Las aves a lo lejos dejaron su terrible olor a miedo y desesperación para volar lejos, más tranquilos.

"Algo realmente extraño está pasando aquí… debería llamar a Scott" cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía teléfono y que no sabía el número de Scott parpadeo con cara de molestia. "O podría ir caminando hasta encontrarlo. Mejor aún debería ir volando" sonrió para sí mismo acercándose al balcón, pero luego lo pensó mejor. "Mejor voy a pie, mantener un perfil bajo… Y debería dejar de hablar conmigo mismo en voz alta"

Cuando salió por la puerta, Peter bajo de las escaleras con una cara inexpresiva, pero con intenciones muy ocultas.

* * *

Stiles llego al bosque, en la reserva. No necesitaba anunciarse, sabía que ellos sabían que estaba aquí.

"Bueno, no es el lugar más encantador para encontrarse, pero definitivamente es mejor que mi cueva" dijo el dragón abriendo la puerta y encontrando a Derek y Scott y un desconocido herido hablando.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto Scott.

"Algo raro está pasando con los animales y puedo decir que había presencias lo suficientemente poderosas para aterrar a los animales, y como obviamente no pueden sentir eso, pensé que era necesario avisarles. Ahora… me podrían decir ¿Qué demonios están haciendo ustedes dos? ¿Es alguna especie de ritual de lobos o simplemente son demasiado amistosos entre sí? Déjenme decirles que esos fetiches son algo raros, pero no discrimino, yo soy un lagarto gigante"

Derek y Scott se miraron con asco. "No es nada de lo que crees"

Stiles abrió los ojos fingiendo sorpresa. "Ahhh… Así que si preguntara por ahí en la ciudad que piensas las personas sobre dos chicos, uno mayor que el otro por cierto, jugar a escondidas en una casa abandonada con un soplete a punto de quemar a uno de estos chicos, las personas me dirán que son cosas que los amigos hacen todo el tiempo. ¿No?"

Scott parecía particularmente horrorizado, mientras que Derek parece que solo pierde la paciencia. "Ambos sabemos que no dirás nada a nadie o la gente sabrá de tu escamoso secreto"

"Oh, chantaje directo. Eres malo Derek. ¿En serio esta es la clase de amigos que tienes Scott?"

"Esta vez estoy con él"

Rodo los ojos. "Da igual. ¿Qué hacen con eso?"

Su mejor amigo rio entre dientes nervioso. "Es para hacerme un tatuaje"

"Eh… El ultimo recuerdo que tengo de ti es de como hace 6 años querías llevar una mochila mejor que la mía a la escuela, y ahora me encuentro con que ya quieres tatuarte. ¿Cómo pasa el tiempo, verdad?"

Aunque había una pequeña pisca de tristeza, el sarcasmo eclipso cualquier tipo de empatía que pudieron tener los lobos.

"Y tú vas a ayudarme" dijo el alfa.

"¿Discúlpame?"

"Ya que estas aquí, y que obviamente no vas a irte pronto. Ayudaras sujetándolo" dijo haciendo una señal a Scott.

"¿Tanto le dolerá hacerse un tatuaje?"

"Para un hombre lobo hacerse tatuajes no es divertido"

"Ay dios…" dijo acercándose por detrás de su amigo. Su fuerza draconiana realmente ayudo aquí. Porque cuando la flama toco la piel de su amigo, este saco las garras y colmillos, tratando de soltarse.

Y luego se desmayó por el dolor.

Se quedó en silencio con Derek mientras esperaba a que su amigo despertara. Al cabo de unos minutos Scott despertó gritando y empapado de sudor.

"Funciono" dijo apenas vio su nuevo tatuaje.

"Bueno, no es el tatuaje más bello que he visto, pero debo admitir que lo minimalista se ha vuelto bastante popular" dijo Stiles acompañando a Scott a la puerta.

"Si… necesitaba algo permanente. Después de todo lo que nos ha pasado… todo ha cambiado tan deprisa. Todo es tan… Efímero"

Stiles asintió. "En el tiempo que he estado lejos te volviste un filósofo, ¿No es así?"

El beta rio por las ocurrencias de su amigo. Abrió la puerta y se detuvo en seco. Confundiendo a Stiles. "Pintaste la puerta" dijo examinando la única puerta pintada en toda la casa quemada. "¿Por qué?"

"Ve a casa, Scott" se limitó a decir.

"¿Por qué solo de un lado?" pregunto examinando la puerta, pintada de color rojo de un solo lado. Incluso Stiles pudo decir que eso es sospechoso. Luego Scott saco sus garras y comenzó a quitar la pintura rápidamente.

Y fue entonces que ambos amigos vieron un símbolo marcando la puerta justo en el medio.

"Las aves en la escuela. El venado de anoche, como la noche en la que me pisotearon los venados. Cuando me mordió el alfa" el latino miro seriamente al alfa. "Cuantos son Derek"

Hale suspiro antes de finalmente hablar. "…Una manada. Una manada de alfas"

Había algo aterrador en la forma en que lo dijo.

"¿Todos son alfas? ¿Cómo funciona eso?" preguntó Stiles.

"Supe que hay una especie de líder. Se llama…Deucalión. Sabemos que tienen a Boyd y a Erica. Peter, Isaac y yo los hemos estado buscando durante 4 meses"

Scott se acercó. "Y si los encuentran… ¿Cómo van a enfrentarlos?"

Derek lo vio y luego miro a Stiles, como si quisiera mandar un mensaje sin palabras. "Con toda la ayuda posible"

Scott entonces vio a Stiles, como si le preguntara si estaba bien con eso. A lo que el dragón asintió.

"¿En dónde está?"

En ese preciso momento, el chico acostado cubierto por una bata de hospital se despertó e hizo su única pregunta. Haciendo que los tres sobrenaturales voltearan a verlo.

"¿En dónde está la chica?" volvió a preguntar Isaac.

Los tres se miraron completamente perdidos por la pregunta.

"¿Qué chica?"

* * *

Regresaron al Loft luego de que Isaac estuviera lo suficientemente bien para caminar por su cuenta. Al ser Stiles nuevo, tuvo que enterarse de muchas cosas en el camino de regreso. Como por ejemplo que Derek mordió a tres chicos con problemas médicos, paternales y sociales. Según sus recuerdos en algún momento de su niñez se encontró con uno de ellos en su infancia, pero no es algo que importe mucho. No los conoce y por muy cruel que sea no son de gran importancia para él.

"Necesitamos saber dónde están Isaac, ¿No puedes recordar nada en absoluto?" pregunto Derek a su beta.

"Son recuerdos muy borrosos… lejanos, lo siento" dijo el beta bajando la cabeza por fallar a su alfa.

"¿No tendrás en tu gran magia algo para ver recuerdos?" pregunto esta vez a Stiles.

"Hay magia para todo de hecho, pero la magia de la mente no es mi fuerte. Bien podría hacer un encantamiento para ver en sus recuerdos y terminaríamos viendo algún trauma o su peor pesadilla…" dijo simplemente. Asustando un poco a Isaac, que negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

"Entonces solo nos queda una opción…" dijo sacando su teléfono.

"¿Qué? ¿Cuál?" dijo Isaac.

"Voy a llamar a Peter" dijo suspirando.

"…"

La llamada en realidad fue corta, realmente corta. Cuando Peter contesto Derek se limitó a decir "Ven al Loft de inmediato" y luego le colgó.

"¿Qué es lo que hará tu tío?" pregunto con curiosidad el dragón.

"El vera en tus recuerdos lo que paso. Es un ritual donde usamos las garras para ver en la mente" explico, haciendo que los dos jóvenes abrieran la boca.

"Sabes esta idea empieza a no gustarme. Suena un poco peligroso…" dijo Isaac un tanto temeroso paseándose por enfrente del ventanal. "¿Sabes qué? Esta idea no me gusta. Definitivamente no me gusta"

"Estarás bien" dijo Derek acomodando mientras esperan a su tío. Stiles tomo asiento frente a Derek, mirando entre los dos seriamente.

"¿Tiene que ser él forzosamente?" Pregunto Stiles.

"Él sabe cómo hacerlo. Yo no" contesto. "Sería más peligroso si intentara hacerlo yo mismo"

"Sabes que Scott no confía en él. Y yo en lo personal… confió en Scott" dijo sobando sus manos con ansiedad.

Ante esto Derek volteo a verlo, al igual que Stiles pero por razones diferentes. "¿Confías en mí?"

"Si" contesto el beta sin vacilar. "…pero él no me agrada"

"No le agrada a nadie"

"Ni a mí, y he estado aquí como por un día" dijo Stiles. Y luego la puerta corrediza del Loft se abrió, dando paso a que Peter Hale entrara.

"Niños. Para que lo sepan. Si, volver de la muerte dejo mis habilidades un poco disminuidas… pero mi oído aun funciona. Así que… espero que estén cómodos diciendo lo que tengan que decirme cara a cara" dijo Peter entrando cual dueño del lugar.

"No nos agradas" contesto rápidamente Derek, dejando su libro que había estado leyendo y poniéndose de pie. "Cállate y ayúdanos"

Peter se encogí de hombros. "Me parece justo"

Y luego saco las garras.

Stiles puso mucha atención al procedimiento de los hombres lobo para ver los recuerdos. Y si, es interesante ver en la secuencia de enterrar las garras por la parte trasera del cuello, pero no dio resultados favorables. Al ver que no dio resultado, y que el tiempo que tenían es de solo hasta mañana por la noche, Derek se comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, de paso agarrando a Stiles por el cuello y guiándolo a la salida.

"¡¿WOW Que haces?!"

"Vamos a la escuela de Scott. Tengo que hablar con el" dijo sin soltarlo, a lo que el dragón se vio forzado a seguirlo.

"¿Y porque no vas solo?"

"Porque así te vigilo"

Sin decir nada, Stiles estuvo todo el camino enfurruñado por el trato del mayor. Y honestamente todo esto es realmente fastidioso, ni siquiera le interesa saber su la dichosa manada de Derek sigue viva. Solo quiere regresar a la normalidad, y será egoísta, pero muchas personas mueren todos los días y no ve a nadie llorando por ellos porque no los conocen. Así que no vale la pena esforzarse por alguien que no conoce.

Excepto porque es la manada de Derek y Derek es "amigo" de Scott. Por lo tanto es casi una obligación ayudarlos.

Cuando llegaron, Stiles siguió a Derek a una de las aulas vacías de la escuela. Aparentemente nadie cuestiono cuando dos chicos que no estudian ahí entraron como si nada, pero bueno, la seguridad de la escuela no es su problema.

En ella se encontraron a Scott, quien estaba junto a sus dos amigas y Jackson. Ambas de las chicas se acercaron y pusieron sus brazos uno al lado del otro. Lo curioso es que hay marcas de heridas que muestran una interesante marca.

Derek se le quedo viendo, tratando de estudiarla, buscando algo que les diera una pista.

"No veo nada" dijo el alfa suspirando por la enorme pérdida de tiempo que fue esto. "¿Cómo podría una herida decirme donde están Boyd y Erica?"

La novia de Scott (Wow su amigo tiene novia, sí que se ha perdido de mucho) fulmino con la mirada a Derek, algo a pasado entre ellos, está seguro.

"Es idéntica en ambos lados, exactamente igual" trato de explicar Scott, aunque Derek no parecía escucharlo, su atención se enfoca en la novia de Scott, Allison, parecen estar en un concurso de miradas asesinas.

"No es nada"

"Pareidoria. Ver patrones que no son" dijo Lydia. A lo que los lobos y Allison la vieron "Consecuencia de la apofenia" explico cuando los vio confundidos.

"Intentan ayudar" dijo Scott al alfa.

Derek se les quedo viendo a las chicas y Jackson. A lo que los señalo. "¿Ellos tres?"

Apunto a Lydia. "Ella me uso para resucitar a mi tío psicótico, gracias por cierto"

Apunto a Jackson. "El trato de matarme cuando era una lagartija gigante y aun se niega a ser parte de la manada"

Y finalmente a Allison. "Y ella le lanzo una 30 flechas a mí y mi manada" gruño.

Stiles sintió que la hostilidad en el aula está creciendo demasiado para su gusto. "De acuerdo, bien. Miren, desconozco mucho de lo que les ha pasado a todos últimamente. Pero por lo que dicen, nadie murió así que… tal vez hubo unos cuantos heridos ¿Si? Unos pocos destrozos, pero muertes no. Es una distinción muy importante"

"Mi madre murió" le dijo Allison mirando a Derek directamente. A lo que Stiles se cerró la boca con un "Ups…"

"El código de honor de tu familia mato a tu madre. Yo no" dijo seriamente Derek.

"Esa chica vino buscando a Scott. Vine a ayudarlo a él, no a ti" dijo Allison.

"¿Quieres ayudar? Encuentra algo real" contesto Derek. Sin decir nada más se alejó en camino a la puerta, siendo seguido por Scott, que lo detuvo.

"Dale una oportunidad" Pidió el latino. "Están de nuestro lado"

"Bueno, tu podrías decirle lo que su madre intentaba hacer esa noche" Respondió con un gruñido. "Vámonos Stiles"

El nombrado estaba hablando con Jackson cuando fue llamado. "¿Qué? Pero está a punto de decirme que hizo para volver a la normalidad"

"He dicho…" sus ojos se iluminaron en rojo. "…Vámonos"

El propio Stiles gruño por esa forma de hablarle. Pero aceptó a regañadientes. Podía sacarle la información a Jackson luego, por ahora solo seguiría con lo que le dicen.

Por ahora.

* * *

Esa tarde Derek recibió una llamada.

Scott consiguió otra forma para acceder a los recuerdos de Isaac. Y Derek no espero ni dos segundos antes de arrastrar a Isaac y a él hacia la veterinaria. Que por cierto es el lugar donde trabaja Alan Deaton, sujeto que no habla mucho y es misterioso, palabras de buena fuente, osea Isaac.

Y luego fueron a comprar grandes bolsas de hielo.

Derek estaciono su camaro, del cual bajaron Stiles e Isaac cargando tantas bolsas que un humano normal no podría con todos. Pero bueno, su gran fuerza debes servirles para algo en esta ocasión. Al entrar, Scott le presento a su jefe, Alan, quien saludo con un apretón de manos y nada más.

Y para la completa gracia de Stiles, los chicos comenzaron a vaciar el hielo en un baño para perros, al cual Isaac debía meterse. La ironía lo tuvo a punto de doblarse de la risa.

Isaac es fuerte, no va a negar eso. Les tomo a Derek, Scott y el mismo hacer que se sumergiera en el agua, obviamente lucho contra eso pero luego de un momento… se detuvo. Sumergieron a Isaac en la tina de hielo y tras unas palabras del Dr. Deaton, Isaac entro en un estado donde su mente estaba casi hipnotizada, haciendo que tuvieran acceso a su subconsciente.

Isaac comenzó a balbucear, cosas útiles en realidad, pero balbuceo de todos modos. Al menos supieron que el lugar donde los encontró es en un edificio abandonado, hecho de piedra o mármol. Y de repente se lanzó fuera del agua.

"¡ES UNA BOVEDA EN UN BANCO!" grito frenéticamente. "¡LO VI! ¡Vi el nombre! Es… es el banco nacional de Beacon Hills, es uh… un banco abandonado. Los mantienes encerrados adentro de la bóveda"

Todos permanecieron callados y con expresiones muy devastadas. A lo que confundido Isaac pregunto qué pasaba.

"No recuerdas nada de lo que dijiste justo antes de que despertara, ¿Verdad?" preguntó Stiles.

"…No" dijo intentando recordar algo de antes en la tina.

Stiles suspiro, debía ser él es que de la noticia, Scott y Derek parecen muy… desanimados por alguna razón. "…Dijiste que cuando te capturaron te llevaron a un cuarto. Y que había un cuerpo ahí…"

"… Que… ¿Qué cuerpo?"

"…Erica" Contesto seriamente. "Dijiste que era el cuerpo de Erica…"

"Ella no está muerta" respondió Derek obviamente negándose a creer lo que dijo Isaac.

"Derek, él dijo…" señalo a Isaac que se estaba vistiendo. "…Hay un cadáver. Es Erica. No hay mucho espacio para interpretación"

"¿Ah sí? ¿Y quién está en la bóveda con Boyd?" desafío el alfa.

"Alguien más obviamente"

"Pudo haber sido la chica de la motocicleta" Intervino Scott mencionando a la chica que salvo a Isaac anteriormente.

"No, ella no es como nosotros" contesto el beta. "Quien esta con Boyd si lo es" dijo un tanto desanimado y triste.

"¿Y si así murió Erica? Los hacen enfrentarse durante lunas llenas y ven cual sobrevive. Una lucha a muerte de hombres lobo" Dijo Stiles analizando.

"¡No podemos estar seguros de que Erica está muerta!" se negó a creerlo Derek.

"Pero Derek, ¿Qué otra forma tenemos de comprobarlo? ¡No podemos simplemente entrar ahí y ver si Erica está o no muerta!" respondió Scott.

Stiles abrió la boca, apunto de decir algo pero luego la cerro, alejándose del grupo mientras se rasca la cabeza.

"¿Qué?" Pregunto Scott.

"No, nada. Ignórame" Contesto el dragón mágico.

"Si sabes algo que ayude, somos todo oídos" dijo Derek acercándose. Luciendo muy, muy desesperado. "Por favor… necesito saber que está viva"

Stiles lo vio como por un minuto, asintiendo lentamente sin dejar de ver al alfa. Miro a los demás y suspiro.

"Hay… una forma. Es un hechizo prohibido por la Ancestral"

Scott un tanto confundido pregunto. "La mujer que te enseño magia… ¿Cierto?"

"¿Qué? ¿Magia?" Pregunto Deaton.

"Si, eso no es lo importante. Pero gracias por mencionarla Scott" Dijo dándole un pulgar arriba a su amigo. "Bien… este es un hechizo espía para ver todo tipo de cosas. La ancestral lo prohibió ya que es una invasión a la privacidad de las personas… y que yo no debería de saber por cierto. Lo aprendí un día que Ancestral necesito usarlo para vigilar que todo estuviera bien es su escuela de magia… De acuerdo, el punto es que se usarlo y que me meteré en muchos problemas si la Ancestral lo descubre, pero técnicamente lo use para un bien mayor y no es mi beneficio, así que no puede castigarme tan severamente como la última vez que yo…"

"¡Stiles!" Le grito Derek. "Cállate y haz el hechizo" después de considerar su tono, acepto que fue muy gruñón hacia quien puede darle la respuesta sobre si su manada está viva o muerta. "¿Por favor?"

El dragón asintió. "Ok lo hare… tal vez ustedes quieran alejarse un poco. Ahora, con la ayuda de Isaac se mas o menos donde debo buscar. Así que… aquí voy"

La lluvia afuera comenzó a caer mucho más fuerte y las luces parpadean. Atrayendo la atención de los lobos y veterinario.

Stiles hizo gentos con sus manos y de estos dos círculos de magia Anaranjados brillaron en sus palmas. Y comenzó a recitar el hechizo.

_"Invoco al ojo que todo lo ve… para enseñarme lo que no se…. Revélame lo que está escondido, muéstrame lo que está prohibido…" _Los círculos de magia se tornaron de un color violeta y una marca de color rojo apareció en la frente de Stiles.

Y en medio del aire, entre la ventana y el muro en la esquina, un curioso fuego violeta brillo, expandiéndose hasta revelar un vacío, que fue reemplazado por un muro de mármol con el símbolo que tenía Lydia y Allison marcando sus brazos. La puerta de una bóveda.

"¡Ahí están!" Dijo Scott al ver a Boyd sentado en un rincón. Aparentemente dormido.

"La magia es genial" se limitó a decir Isaac admirando de primera mano la magia de Stiles.

"Scott, no me dijiste que tu amigo es un hechicero" reclamo Deaton a su empleado, que se encogió bajo su mirada.

"¡Boyd!" Grito Derek intentando llamar a su beta.

"No puede oírte" dijo Stiles. "Esto solo sirve para espiar, no para comunicarse con los que están del otro lado"

"Maldita sea. ¿Y no puedes ver si Erica está por algún lado?" Pidió _amablemente._

"Espera…" dijo moviendo su mano con el círculo mágico, el hoyo en el aire siguió su movimiento, revelando a los alfas, ignoro a los lobos por ahora centrándose en ver si podía ver a Erica. "Concéntrate… Concéntrate en Erica"

El agujero de fuego ce cerro, como si parpadeara y revelo un cuarto con utensilios de limpieza. Una bodega de limpieza. Ahí, contra la pared, ahí está Erica…

Fallecida.

"¡Erica!" Isaac y Derek gritaron juntos. Pero no importa, ya era muy tarde… La beta de Derek, y la amiga de Isaac…

Está muerta.

"¡Erica! ¡Erica despierta!" lloro Isaac.

"¡Stiles ya basta, cierra eso!" rogo Scott apartando la mirada. Stiles vio entre su amigo y su hechizo frenéticamente, haciendo un gesto con su mano el hechizo se enfocó en los alfas. Quienes estaban abriendo la bóveda para ver a sus prisioneros. Y dejaron caer un poco de ceniza de serbal. Haciendo así una barrera contra los lobos que corrieron hacia ella intentando escapar.

El grupo vio como los alfas, conformados por Deucalión, el hombre ciego, Kali la mujer lobo, los gemelos Ethan y Aiden y el más grande de todos, Ennis, se acercaron a los betas.

"La manada alfa" Dijo Scott con enojo mostrando sus ojos dorados brillantes.

"Tu…" susurro Stiles al ver al último de los alfa que se acercó. A Ennis.

Por su lado, Derek quedo perplejo al ver a la acompañante de Boyd, una cara familiar que esperaba no volver a ver nunca en la vida.

Los ojos de Stiles brillaron en color naranja con la pupila rasgada, y por un segundo los círculos mágicos parpadearon por un momento en color verde, y Ennis se alejó del grupo de alfas agarrándose el ojo, porque en el enojo de Stiles, su magia se vio afectada, y pudo de alguna forma herir al alfa. A las cuales sus acompañantes lo miraron entre perplejos y enseguida se pusieron en guardia, mas no pasó nada más de ahí porque al atacar a Ennis Stiles se sorprendió de lo que hizo, y termino su hechizo mirándose las manos con sorpresa.

"¿Yo hice eso…?" se dijo más para sí mismo que los demás.

"¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué paso ahí?" Le pregunto Scott acercándose a su amigo, quien lo miro sin saber que decir.

"¿Derek?"

Ambos voltearon hacia el alfa, quien tenía su mano extendida hacia donde estaba el hechizo, y notaron su qué labio inferior tembló un poco.

"¿Qué pasa?" le pregunto un preocupado Isaac a su alfa.

"Era Cora… Es Cora" balbuceo.

El grupo se miró entre ellos, sin saber a qué se refiere.

"Derek…" comenzó Scott. "¿Quién es Cora?"

El alfa nunca se vio tan vulnerable. "Mi hermana…"


	7. Chapter 6

Persona hablando "Cállate Stiles"

Persona pensando "_Cállame Derek__"_

Forma Astral hablando "_¡Soy humano!"_

Hechizos, conjuros, encantamientos "**Deus Corona** "

Renuncia de derechos: No poseo Teen Wolf o Fairy Tail ni mucho menos Doctor Strange, pertenecen a Jeff Davis Y a Hiro Mashima. Y por supuesto Marvel Studios. Yo solo los uso para fines perversos ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

* * *

**Anteriormente.**

_Ambos voltearon hacia el alfa, quien tenía su mano extendida hacia donde estaba el hechizo, y notaron su qué labio inferior tembló un poco._

_"¿Qué pasa?" le pregunto un preocupado Isaac a su alfa._

_"Era Cora… Es Cora" balbuceo._

_El grupo se miró entre ellos, sin saber a qué se refiere._

_"Derek…" comenzó Scott. "¿Quién es Cora?"_

_El alfa nunca se vio tan vulnerable. "Mi hermana…"_

**Actualmente.**

* * *

Desafortunadamente para el grupo, la muerte de Erica dejo un gran vacío que dudan puedan volver a llenar, incluso aquellos que no congeniaron tanto con ella. Derek sin embargo se guardó toda la tristeza para otro momento. Porque no es tiempo de llorar cuando aún tiene a su hermana viva y a su beta Boyd que salvar.

"Debemos sacarlos esta noche" ordeno el alfa. Ver a su hermana viva y en manos de esa manada de idiotas lo hizo pensar casi imprudentemente.

"Debes ser listo Derek" Dijo Deaton. "No puedes entrar como si nada"

"Si Isaac pudo entrar nosotros también" contesto rápidamente.

"Pero no paso la puerta de la bóveda, ¿O sí?"

"Hay que hacer un plan" opino Scott.

Derek lo vio. "¿Y cómo haremos un plan para entrar a una bóveda de un banco en menos de 24 horas?" Ladro.

"¿Tú no tienes alguna magia explosiva, verdad?" Le pregunto Isaac a Stiles.

"No a menos que quieras magia explosiva nivel bomba nuclear" Contesto aun viéndose las manos de cerca por lo anteriormente ocurrido. "Pero podría destruir el banco, punto bueno, rescatamos a los lobos, punto malo, me expongo ante el mundo como un ser gigante de alas y escamas"

"Mejor evitemos eso, a lo mucho dejemos eso como última opción" dijo Deaton.

"Bueno, creo que alguien ya entro en la bóveda del banco en menos de 24 horas" dijo Stiles con el teléfono de Scott en la mano. Este al ver su teléfono en mano de su amugo no pudo evitar registrarse los pantalones, y efectivamente, era su teléfono el sostenido por su amigo.

"¡Oye!"

"El primer banco nacional de Beacon Hills cierra sus puertas tras tres meses del robo. No dice como lo robaron pero imagino que no es difícil averiguarlo"

"¿Cuánto tardaras?" Pregunto Derek.

"Es internet Derek" se burló el dragón, a lo que el lobo levanto las cejas. "Minutos" contesto con una sonrisa.

**TIM SKIP/ 7 HORAS DESPUES/ 4:16 Am**

Stiles termino usando la computadora portátil de Derek para continuar con su investigación. Puede que estuviera en una cueva los últimos 6 años, pero tampoco era un abuelo como para no aprender de la noche a la mañana como investigar lo que necesita. Y esto al menos le dio algo que hacer por la noche, ya que es imposible que pueda dormir.

Derek, que estaba esperando a que su impresora terminara de imprimir un documento que mando Stiles, bostezo.

"Tu eh… ¿Quieres café? ¿O algo? Has estado despierto toda la noche y la madrugada" dijo el alfa yendo hacia su pequeña mesa que tiene solo un microondas y una cafetera por encima. En serio la falta de amueblado en este Loft es demencial. Derek debe de ser minimalista.

"Gracias, pero no. El café se volvió realmente repugnante luego de que perdiera su sabor, es como tomar agua" contesto el dragón tecleando algo en la computadora.

"¿Realmente no sientes el sabor de las cosas?" Se atrevió a preguntar.

Sin saber porque, Stiles se abrió ante el alfa. "Cuando me paso lo que sea que me paso, yo estaba desesperado por regresar a ser humano de nuevo, aun lo estoy de hecho" Dijo dejando el teclado. "Luego un hombre, un discípulo de la Ancestral apareció en mi cueva, y me regreso a la normalidad, parcialmente. En su momento no me importo las consecuencias, pero comenzó a notar que no podía dormir, tenía sed y mi cuerpo dolía todo el tiempo. Al final de todo, me resigne a que darme así. Pero luego Dzień y Noc me dijeron que encontraron otro Kanima, un Kanima que podía controlar su forma, que sentía los sabores, dormía y yo estaba sorprendido. Anhelaba volver a ser así. Así que lo mande a buscar con esos dos"

"El día que te conocimos"

"Exacto. Pero más que encontrar la solución a mi problema, me trajeron a mí mejor amigo devuelta. Eso ya compensa toda la mierda por la que pase. Siento que estoy más cerca de mi humanidad que antes"

"¿Por qué no quisiste volver?"

"Era un lagarto gigante, ¿Y querías que volviera así? Al menos con apariencia humana puedo hacer las cosas que hacía antes. Bueno, lo de la fuerza y sentidos aumentados lo agradezco. Pero fuera de eso, escupir fuego, as escamas y no soportar el frio, tener sed y hambre todo el tiempo y que no pueda ser saciado verdaderamente apesta"

"Entiendo…"

"¿y tú?"

"¿Yo que?"

"¿Estas bien? Digo, descubriste que tu hermana que creías muerta está viva"

"Es… más estresante de lo que creí" admitió. Stiles había compartido bastante de cómo se siente, era justo que dijera lo mismo. "Estoy feliz por saber que no fui el único de mi familia demás de Peter en vivir. Verdaderamente quiero salvarla a ella y Boyd, pero luego de lo de Erica…"se calló luego de mencionarla.

"Lamento que te hayas enterado por esa razón, fue mi culpa"

"¿Qué? No, está bien. Fui yo quien te pidió hacerlo de todos modos"

Stiles se rio sin humor. Solo es en las noches cuando se notaban sus ojeras. Por el día debía ocultarlo para no parecer un zombi.

"Si tan solo tuviera un anillo de onda, los hubiera llevado directamente a la bóveda…" murmuro, aunque fue obviamente escuchado.

"¿Qué? ¿Tienes una forma para entrar? ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?" gruño, pero bajo la vos al ver que Isaac se movía en el sillón donde se quedó dormido.

"Porque esos anillos solo los puede proveer la Ancestral, que está en Kamar-Taj, ubicado en Katmandú, Nepal. A menos que pagues por un boleto de avión hacia ese lugar, no veo cómo llegar"

"Esa bien… no es justo de mi parte pedirte tanto. Ya hiciste mucho por nosotros, por mi…" dijo en voz baja.

"No hay problema. Los amigos de mi mejor amigo son mis amigos" dijo sonriendo levemente. Gesto que Derek igualo.

Y la última hoja salió de la impresora, cayendo al suelo y ambos chicos se agacharon para recogerla, aunque no contaron con que sus cabezas chocaran al intentar agarra la hoja.

"¡Tu cabeza es muy dura!" Se quejó Stiles riendo un poco.

"Tú eres el que tiene escamas de piel. Quien se queja soy yo" Se burló el alfa, aunque no mentía, ese golpe le dolió.

Después de compartir un par de risas más, los dos chicos regresaron al trabajo. Aun con lo que lo dijo Stiles, Derek al menos le dejo un vaso de agua. Y el Dragón miro mal al agua, no porque le desagradara el gesto del lobo, sino por el hecho de que fue un buen gesto y no podía disfrutarlo como quisiera.

_"Luego de ayudarlos… me enfocare en regresar a la normalidad. Papa… por favor espérame"_

* * *

_–Nos veremos en tu casa a las 5, revisaremos el plan hasta la noche– _Derek leyó en vos alta el mensaje que envió Scott.

"¿Qué aremos hasta entonces?" Dijo Stiles ordenando varias hojas buscando todo lo necesario para el plan. En una mesa están varios planos extendidos, dando anotar que trabajaron mucho por la noche.

Derek miro alrededor de su Loft. "¿Limpiar?"

Stiles bufo y se recostó en el sillón del alfa. "Ir hasta Kamar-Taj a pie suena mejor que limpiar"

El alfa lo vio seriamente, alzando una de sus cejas. "Tú vas a ayudarme a limpiar. Ya luego te vas volando hasta tu escuelita de magos si quieres"

El Dragón estuvo a punto de gruñirle u insulto, cuando cerro de golpe la boca, con una mirada sorprendida. Cosa que captó la atención de Derek. "¿Qué dijiste?"

"¿Vas a ayudarme a limpiar?"

"No eso. Lo otro, lo que dijiste después"

"¿Qué vas a ir a tu escuela de magos?"

"Si, eso, pero lo de en medio. La cosa sobre cómo ir… a…"

"¿Ir volando?"

"¡SI! ¡Exactamente eso!" Exclamo completamente eufórico. Se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió al balcón, con Derek pisándole los pantalones. "¡Como no pensé en eso antes!"

"¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Pensar qué?"

"Que tal vez no pueda ir a Kamar-Taj directamente, pero puedo ir al lugar conectado con Kamar-Taj más cercano. En otras palabras… ¡Iré a New York!"

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!" exclamo sumamente alterado. Stiles es el tipo más fuerte entre sus aliados, a eso sumándole que sus conocimientos en magia podrían ser útiles. No puede irse en este momento. "¿Sabes que estamos a horas de iniciar el plan que pondrá la vida de Boyd y mi Hermana en peligro? Y no solo ellos, también nosotros"

"¿Cuánto tarda un vuelo de aquí a New York?" Pregunto ignorando a Derek olímpicamente.

"¿Qué?"

El dragón de la magia gimió por Derek, es exasperante. "Espero que esa no comience a ser tu nueva palabra favorita. ¿Ahora me puedes decir el tiempo que tarda un vuelo?"

"…4 horas, cuatro y media a más tardar"

"Puedo ir por mi cuenta en dos horas" respondió. Luego parpadeo al darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle. "Tu vendrás conmigo"

"No iré contigo a New York" dijo retrocediendo lejos de Stiles para enfatizar su punto.

"Si iras. Yo puedo llegar rápido, pero necesito que alguien me guie por las calles. Tú has estado en new york antes, ¿No es así?"

"Si, pero no es momento de ir de viaje… ¿Para qué necesitar ir en primer lugar?"

Stiles sintió que estaba perdiendo tiempo valioso, pero si quiere que Derek coopere, debe explicarlo a detalle. "Escucha. Voy a explicarte que hacen los hechiceros, a donde vamos y porque es importante que yo tenga un anillo de onda. Así que no preguntes hasta el final. ¿Ok?"

Bueno, eso sería de mucha ayuda "Esta bien"

"Los hechiceros son un grupo que protege al mundo de amenazas místicas. Mi maestra, la ancestral, es la última de una larga línea de hechiceros supremos. Comenzó hace cientos de años con el padre de las artes místicas. El poderoso Agamotto. El construyo tres santuarios en zonas de poder. Donde hoy se erigen grandes ciudades"

A medida que Stiles explica, este con sus manos creo una copia del planeta con su magia, de la cual se pueden ver las grandes ciudades brillando en la oscuridad de la noche.

"El Santuario de Hong Kong, el Santuario de Londres y por último el Santuario de New York" A medida que nombro cada santuario, circulo con un símbolo en medio aparecieron en dichos lugares nombrados, entrelazándose por líneas doradas brillantes. "Juntos los santuarios crean un escudo protector alrededor del mundo. Los santuarios protegen al mundo, y los hechiceros protegen a los santuarios"

No se atrevía a preguntar, porque esto es mucho más grande que el mundo sobrenatural. "¿Protegerlo de que…?" Se atrevió a preguntar.

"Saber del multiverso infinito incluye amenazas infinitas. Y si te contara cada detalle, que incluso a mí me cuesta creer, huirías aterrado" Contesto seriamente. A lo que Derek sin poder evitarlo trago en seco. "Ahora, necesito ir al Santuario de New York, porque es sin duda alguna que todos los santuarios están unidos de alguna forma con Kamar-Taj, por lo tanto, si voy a New York podre ponerme en contacto con la Ancestral, y le pediré, rogare si es necesario, que me dé un anillo de onda"

"¿Por qué es tan necesario? Parece que fuera algo que te urge por tener" Pregunto el alfa con curiosidad.

"Dominar el anillo es esencial en las Artes Místicas, permite viajar por todo el multiverso. Y si lo obtengo, podremos ir por Boyd y Cora tan fácil como cruzar una puerta" respondió señalando el ingreso del Loft.

El mayor asintió, asimilando la información y el gran interés de Stiles por ir a New York. Y si lo que dice es cierto, de lo que no duda por cierto, entonces las probabilidades de éxito en el plan aumentan considerablemente. Sin duda tener ese anillo facilitara las cosas.

"Y si obtengo ese anillo podremos ahorrar en vuelos, gasolina y mucho más" Dijo el dragón como último dato, no necesario pero que creía ayudaría a que el alfa acepte.

"Está bien. Vamos"

"¡Genial!" Stiles toma la mano del alfa y lo arrastra hacia el balcón. Levanta su camisa al punto de que básicamente se la ha quitado, pero asiente para sí mismo y levanta las manos, haciendo aparecer sus usuales círculos de magia, haciendo que una especie de niebla los envuelva. "De esta manera nadie nos vera ni seremos detectados"

Es ahí cuando Derek se da cuenta de que en realidad _tiene_ a un dragón frente a él. El proceso de transformación de Stiles fue rápido, primero aparecieron escamas en su cuerpo, le crecieron alas y cola y aumento de tamaño.

Y ahí estaba en toda su gloria, la mayor bestia, superior a todos los seres vivos hasta ahora. Y pensar que Jackson iba a convertirse en un Kanima, y de Kanima a Dragón, es simplemente magnifico y un privilegio ver a tal criatura.

Stiles agito sus alas, bajando hasta que su espalda estuvo frente al balcón. **"Sube…"**

La nada reconocible vos del dragón saco al alfa de sus pensamientos. Trago saliva, porque en serio, ¡va a montar un dragón! Este debe ser el mejor día de su vida, si las circunstancias fueran otras y el fuera más expresivo, como Stiles, estaría gritando de emoción. Pero este es Derek Hale, así que su emoción se la guardo para él. Se sentó en la espalda de Stiles y se agarró fuertemente de este, no queriendo caer.

**"No te dejare caer, pero te recomiendo agarrarte fuerte, iremos muy rápido. Te hubieras puesto una chaqueta o algo, ahí arriba hay frio" **Indico el dragón de la magia.

"Estaré bien" prometió el alfa. A lo que Stiles asintió. Y luego despego velozmente hacia el cielo. Stiles no mentiría si dijera que las garras de Derek no lo lastimaban un poco, pero bueno, hacía falta más para atravesar las escamas de un dragón. "¡No estoy bien! ¡Bájame por el amor de dios!"

Stiles rio, porque se lo advirtió. Él se lo dijo, pero tampoco lo dejara caer. Sabe que esto es importante. Al llegar a la altura que deseo, se nivelo, haciendo que Derek abriera los ojos, que no supo cuando cerro, y se dio cuenta de su situación.

La ciudad no es más que una pequeña mancha a la distancia, y las nubes nunca se sintieron tan cercanas, casi como si pudiera tocarlas.

Y la vista simplemente se puede describir como fuera de este mundo.

"Muy bien lo admito… esto es increíble" Dijo el alfa aferrándose al dragón. Stiles asintió, volar es de las pocas cosas que admite es bueno de ser un gigante reptil.

**"Ahora iremos más rápido… sujétate" **Indico, a lo que el alfa asintió. Agito sus alas más rápido y el viento los azoto a ambos en la cara, haciendo que todo abajo pasara como un borrón. Realmente iban muy rápido. Aunque para Derek, ni siquiera se sentía así.

"¡¿Cómo planeas bajas a New York con esta forma?!" Básicamente tuvo que gritar para que lo escuchara.

**"Use un hechizo de invisibilidad, somos totalmente indetectables para los ojos humanos y las maquinas" **respondió Stiles.

El mayor asintió, permitiéndose aferrarse solo un poco más al dragón, no queriendo caer. Pero aun admirando la vista.

Oh Scott e Isaac no van a creer nada de esto.

A medida que aumenta la velocidad, Stiles se sintió juguetón. Y su disimulada risa no pasó desapercibida por el alfa.

"¡No te atrevas!" Grito aferrándose con sus garras al dragón.

El dragón dio una vuelta completa sobre sí mismo, y luego se elevó un poco más, solo para caer en picada como una montaña rusa, una mortal, suicida y peligrosa montaña rusa. ¡Pero todo mundo disfruta las montañas rusas! ¡Incluso Derek Hale!

Un par de vueltas más y Stiles decidió que no hay que perder el tiempo. Y a toda velocidad se dirigió a New York.

**TIME SKIP/ 2 horas y 35 minutos después – Ciudad de New York/**

Stiles aterrizo en un callejón lo suficientemente grande para caber en él y dejo que Derek, con el cabello totalmente despeinado, bajara de su espalda. Derek le arrojo la camisa que le había entregado el mago anteriormente y este se la coloco luego de volver a su forma humana.

Derek noto que cuando Stiles se convierte a humano, un símbolo color rojo aparece en su frente. Pero no quiere preguntar nada por ahora.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Pregunto Hale.

"Ahora vamos a buscar el santuario de New York" respondió simplemente este.

"Si, eso lo sé. ¿Pero no tienes ni idea de donde comenzar a buscar, verdad?" Respondió el mayor. "¿Por cuál condado crees tú que este? Manhattan, Brooklyn, El Bronx, Queens o Staten Island"

"Pero yo no-" El mago sacudió la cabeza, y de repente bajo su mano hasta el suelo, para luego cerrar los ojos, concentrándose. "Sé exactamente que hacer… La magia encuentra su camino a su origen, no importa la distancia" murmuro, sintiendo como un camino de luz visible solo para él y Derek se hizo presente frente a sus ojos. "¡Genial! ¡Esto nos llevara a la fuente de magia más cercana!"

El alfa no respondió, simplemente siguió a Stiles mientras este no despega la vista del sendero de luz que se hizo, optando mejor por mirar alrededor. Si, ha estado en New York, pero ha pasado mucho tiempo y mirar algo con lo que esta familiarizado es bueno.

El camino de Stiles los lleva a Harlem del Este, pintoresco y muy puertorriqueño. Derek no recuerda haber estado aquí, al menos no tanto tiempo como le gustaría.

"Parece que este lugar te trae recuerdos. Hueles a nostalgia" Dijo de la nada el dragón.

"No es el lugar exactamente, solo pienso que hubiera sido agradable venir aquí en mi motocicleta antes, cuando aún vivía aquí. A Laura le hubiera agradado…" Se calló luego de decir eso. No había hablado de su hermana por un tiempo.

"Tu otra hermana… es un bonito lugar. Me gusta" Dijo cambiando de tema, podía sentir que hablar de su hermana le trae malos recuerdos al alfa, así que prefirió cambiar de tema. "Espera, ¿Tu manejabas una motocicleta?"

Derek en realidad sonrió levemente, asintiendo con la cabeza. "Lura era generalmente quien usaba el Camaro, si yo quería ir a algún lado, usaba mi motocicleta"

"Ohh, ¿Dónde está ahora?"

"Se la deje a un amigo, yo no planeaba quedarme en Beacon Hills por mucho tiempo, solo quería ver a Laura, ver si estaba bien y luego regresar. Pero… luego paso todo lo que paso con el Alfa, los cazadores, el Kanima. Así que nunca regrese por ella"

"Así que aun tienes un transporte aquí en New York" La sugerencia estaba ahí, ambos lo sabían.

"Si quieres puedo llamar para que me la vengan a dejar. Aria más fácil nuestro viaje. ¿No estamos muy lejos de donde sea que nos estés llevando?" Pregunto mirando a su alrededor.

"No, solo faltan unas cuadras y encontrare a la fuente de magia. ¿Decías que puedes llamar?"

"Déjame ver… no sé si cambio de numero" Murmuro mirando en su teléfono sus contactos. Hallo el número y marco para llamar. Siguió a Stiles aun cuando este se comenzaba a adelantar buscando la ubicación exacta de la fuente de magia.

_– ¿Hola?–_

"¿Brian…? Es Derek"

_– ¿Derek… que?–_

El lobo parpadeo. ¿Se habría olvidado de él? "¿Derek Hale?" frunció el ceño. Sabía a qué estaba jugando su amigo. "Ósea… Tks, el gruñón de al lado"

_– ¡VIEJO! ¡Cuánto tiempo después de todos estos meses! Que milagro que vuelves a hablar–_

"Sí, claro. Ha pasado tanto. Oye, quiero saber dónde estás ahora. ¿Aun tienes mi motocicleta?"

_–Oh sí, sí, sí. Esta como me la dejaste–_

"Más te vale"

_–No me gruñas, animal. ¿La necesitas o algo? Espera… ¡¿Estas de regreso en New York?! ¡Me hubiera gustado que llamaras con antelación!–_

"Si, lo sé pero… se presentó algo, y tuve que regresar pronto"

_–Oh… entonces… ¿Laura?–_

"No quiero hablar de eso por teléfono ahora. Prometo que te pondré al corriente. Pero necesito que vengas a dejar mi motocicleta. La necesito"

_–Ya veo, entiendo completamente. No te presionare para que me hables, ya aprendí por las malas que no debo presionarte. ¿Dónde estás? Le diré a mi novia que vaya conmigo, así te dejo tu motocicleta y yo me voy con mi novia–_

"Estoy en Harlem del este…"

_– ¡¿Hasta allá?! ¡Eso está a 26 minutos de Brooklyn! ¡Espero por tu bien que no haya trafico!–_

"Está bien… te veré pronto, te envire la dirección en un momento. Tengo que colgar" Dijo viendo a Stiles que señalaba al otro lado de la calle.

_– ¡Te veré en un rato! Adiós–_

Y sin más colgó.

"¡Al fin! Parecía que disfrutabas tu llamada. Bueno, debemos seguir. Es por ahí" Dijo el dragón mirando a ambos lados de la calle y cruzando a toda prisa. Derek negó con la cabeza, cruzando con calma siguiendo al castaño.

Entraron en una cancha de baloncesto. Vieron a varios chicos jugar, de todas las edades. El alfa sonrió, ese es un deporte que le gusta.

"¡Oye! ¡Tú el de aura mágica, ¿puedes venir aquí?!" Grito el castaño atrayendo la atención de los chicos. Derek puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Así o más sutil?

Parece que uno de ellos entendió a que se refería Stiles. Así que se acercó. Disculpándose con sus compañeros y acercándose a la pareja.

"¿Por qué siento un rastro de magia rara en ti?" Murmuro el hombre, mirando de reojo a Stiles.

"Hola. Soy Stiles y este es mi… amigo Derek. Sabemos que tienes magia en tu interior. Y quiero hacerte unas preguntas" Dijo Stiles.

"No te conozco" Dijo el hombre comenzando a alejarse de regreso a sus compañeros.

"Ancestral es mi maestra, y quiero encontrarla. Por favor, es una emergencia" Dijo el castaño, deteniendo en seco al hombre. Quien suspiro y volteo a verlo a través de la reja de la cancha.

"Ancestral tiene muchos discípulos… y ella me ayudo cuando más lo necesite. ¿Le ha pasado algo?" Pregunto preocupado.

"No, no, no nada de eso. Mira amiga, sola quiero saber dónde está el santuario de New York. En serio necesito encontrar a Ancestral. El santuario de esta ciudad es lo más cercano a encontrarla. Vamos amigo, sino me ayudas… los amigos de mi amigo van a morir" Dijo señalando con el dedo pulgar a Derek, quien miro intimidantemente al hombre.

"Tu… Está bien. Tú ganas. Te lo diré" Dijo el hombre saliendo de la cancha, acercándose al adolescente. No tenía nada que ver con lo intimidante que se ve Derek. "El Sanctum Sanctorum es una casa de tres pisos ubicada en el 177A Bleecker Street en Greenwich Village. Solo toquen la puerta y hablen con el guardián del santuario. El los llevara hacia Ancestral"

Stiles suspiro de alivio, miro a Derek, quien marcaba la dirección en su teléfono. El cual vibro, seguramente le entro un mensaje.

"Muchas gracias amigo, en serio… Eh…" Stiles tomo la mano del hombre, espero por un momento por si le daba su nombre.

"Jonathan Pangborn. Un gusto en ayudar" Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa pequeña.

"En serio gracias. Ya debemos irnos… es urgente encontrar a Ancestral. No es una mujer fácil de encontrar" bromeo. Y en realidad Jonathan rio.

"Dímelo a mi"

"Stiles" Llamo Derek en la puerta de salida. "Ya está aquí nuestro transporte. Vámonos"

"¡Si! ¡Gracias de nuevo amigo!" Se despidió el castaño. Siguió afuera a Derek, quien estaba frente a una motocicleta y un auto aparcado en frente. Derek estaba abrazando a un chico un tanto más bajo que él. De piel morena y un piercing en su nariz. Espero a que estos terminaran de hablar.

Se quedó mirando confundido a varias chicas que pasaban por ahí quedarse quietas mirando en dirección del alfa. A lo que puso los ojos en blanco.

Con un saludo de mano, Derek se despidió de su amigo y se fue en el auto, seguramente el de su novia por la chica que vio en el asiento del piloto. Derek silbo en su dirección, atrayendo su atención el tiempo suficiente para agarrar un casco color blanco. Miro a Derek con su propio casco negro, y este le hizo señas de subir.

"Es tiempo de mi venganza" Dijo el hombre lobo con malicia.

Stiles tuvo miedo de subirse a la motocicleta si Derek es el conductor. Aun no se olvida de sus pequeñas maniobras cuando venían para aquí.

"Oh dios mío. Voy a morir" Dijo poniéndose el casco, que por cierto tenía unas flores estampadas a un lado. Lo que le dijo que ese casco es de mujer, de mala gana se lo quedo, luego se subió a la motocicleta y se aferró al hombre lobo con la misma fuerza como este lo sostuvo cuando volaban.

"Tranquilo. A diferencia de ti. Yo no voy a torturarte con un viaje peligroso. No mucho al menos" Y sin más arranco el motor, ahogando así el grito de Stiles cuando se puso en marcha a toda velocidad.

"¡OH DIOS MIO!" gimió el dragón abrazando el torso del alfa por los giros que este hace.

* * *

El viaje, a pesar de los gritos de Stiles, llevo 26 minutos esquivando el tráfico por supuesto. Aun así el dragón no mentiría si dijera que no disfruto del viaje, aun cuando sentía su corazón en la boca.

"177A Bleecker Street. Edificio de tres niveles. Y si la enorme ventana con el símbolo de magia no es una señal, entonces estamos en el lugar equivocado" Dijo Derek estacionando la motocicleta a un lado de la acera.

"Bueno, es hora de ver a Ancestral después de mucho tiempo" Murmuro el dragón.

Y luego toco la puerta.


	8. Chapter 7

Persona hablando "Cállate Stiles"

Persona pensando "_Cállame Derek__"_

Forma Astral hablando "_¡Soy humano!"_

Hechizos, conjuros, encantamientos "**Deus Corona** "

Renuncia de derechos: No poseo Teen Wolf o Fairy Tail ni mucho menos Doctor Strange, pertenecen a Jeff Davis Y a Hiro Mashima. Y por supuesto Marvel Studios. Yo solo los uso para fines perversos ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

* * *

**Anteriormente.**

_El viaje, a pesar de los gritos de Stiles, llevo 26 minutos esquivando el tráfico por supuesto. Aun así el dragón no mentiría si dijera que no disfruto del viaje, aun cuando sentía su corazón en la boca._

_"177A Bleecker Street. Edificio de tres niveles. Y si la enorme ventana con el símbolo de magia no es una señal, entonces estamos en el lugar equivocado" Dijo Derek estacionando la motocicleta a un lado de la acera._

_"Bueno, es hora de ver a Ancestral después de mucho tiempo" Murmuro el dragón. _

_Y luego toco la puerta. _

**Actualmente.**

* * *

_._ No recibió respuesta. Toco nuevamente. Paso un minuto y nada. Stiles se impaciento y comento a tocar como loco la puerta, alarmando a Derek. "Stiles, ¿Qué demonios?"

"¡No abren! ¡Vamos abran! ¡No somos testigos de jehová lo juro!" grito a lo que Derek no pudo evitar masajearse las sienes con exasperación.

La puerta de abrió de golpe. "¿En qué puedo ayudarles?" Pregunto forzadamente un hombre afroamericano calvo, cuerpo fornido y viste una túnica personalizada, señal de que es un Maestro. Obviamente está molesto. Su expresión cambio completamente al ver a Derek, y poco después sintió a Stiles, pero de otra manera.

"Un lobo y un Dragón con magia en su interior… Extrañas visitas" Dijo, sorprendiendo a ambos por ser reconocidos tan rápido.

"¿Cómo lo-?"

"Un hechicero no solamente ve con los ojos. Joven lobo" Indico el guardián del santuario. "Y tu joven dragón, puedo sentir un enorme poder mágico en ti. ¿Cómo debería tomar su visita? ¿Son hostiles?"

"Bueno, Derek solo un poquito, pero esa es solo su cara" Dijo Stiles, a lo que el lobo le gruño. "Y señor, solo queremos encontrar a Ancestral. En serio, por favor es una emergencia" y solo como un dato extra dijo. "Yo también soy aprendiz de Ancestral"

"¿Tu?" El hombre se le quedo mirando de arriba abajo. "Pero eres tan joven… Está bien. Ella debió de hacer que hacia cuando te entreno. Pasa joven… pero no toques nada"

Abrió mas la puerta dejando entrar a la pareja. Lo primero que vieron fue unas grandes escaleras, que se dividen hacia dos direcciones luego del descanso.

"Síganme jóvenes… En este momento Ancestral debería de estar en Kamar-Taj, entrenando a los nuevos aprendices de la magia. Aunque no sé por qué no está en Kamar-Taj jovencito. Y el hecho de que le falta su anillo" Menciono el guardián, caminado por delante de la pareja, hasta detenerse frente a una puerta con el símbolo que había en la gran ventana de afuera.

"Digamos que mi entrenamiento fue… especial por así decirlo. No pude ir a Kamar-Taj hasta ahora" Respondió.

"Hm ya veo… Bueno, espero pueda saludar a Ancestral de mi parte. Y por favor, joven, trate de no demostrar sus… más salvajes instintos frente a la Hechicera suprema" Le pidió al lobo, quien lo miro con una ceja alzada. "Es sabido por varios de nosotros que ella y los sobrenaturales no tienen un relación tan amistosa"

Sin más espera la puerta se abrió, dando paso a un pedestal en medio de una habitación, ahí hay otras dos puertas frente a ellos. Y un corredor que lo conecta con otra habitación.

"Muchas gracias por traernos aquí Maestro…"

"Daniel Drumm, joven aprendiz" Respondió amablemente.

"Muchas gracias Maestro Daniel" Dijo el castaño.

"Ahora debo volver al santuario, no debo dejarlo desprotegido. Cuando encuentres a Ancestral. Dale mis saludos" Dijo Daniel regresando por donde vino.

Ambos se encaminaron por el gran corredor, mirando a su alrededor con asombro. Obvio estar al otro lado del mundo es de noche ahora, todos deben de estar durmiendo.

"No deberías estar aquí, lobo"

Una voz a sus espaldas los sorprendió a ambos. No escucharon nada que indicara que había alguien siguiéndolos. Los ojos de Derek se iluminaron en rojo y saco sus garras.

"¡¿Un Alfa?! ¡¿Por qué trajiste a un alfa a Kamar-Taj?!" Un hombre de piel oscura al igual que Daniel le gruño a Stiles, sin embargo él tiene la diferencia en que su túnica es en escalas verdes.

"Porque el joven Miecyzlaw no lo haría si no tuviera una buena razón, Maestro Mordo" Una segunda vos, femenina, dijo desde la dirección opuesta al hombre.

"Ancestral, no va a permitir que este…. Joven haya traído a un lobo a aquí, ¿Verdad?" Pregunto el maestro Mordo.

"Pero ya lo ha hecho" Contesto ella con simpleza. Para luego voltear a ver a Stiles, y sonreír gentilmente, a él y a Derek, quien guardo las garras y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad. "Veo que regresaste a tu forma humana"

Stiles hizo una reverencia ante su maestra. "Por supuesto Maestra, estoy muy agradecido por enviar al Maestro Kaecilius a curarme… siento decir que hubo unos efectos secundarios, ¡Pero eso no importa! Estoy feliz de poder volver a ver mi cuerpo humano" Mintió levemente. No está para nada feliz con esos efectos secundarios.

Y la sonrisa amable de su maestra cayo, mirándolo con sospecha. "¿Qué? ¿Kaecilius fue quien te devolvió tu apariencia?"

Había algo en la vos de Ancestral que ni Derek ni Stiles pudieron descifrar. Ella miro Mordo, quien parecía horrorizado mirando al menor.

"Ya veo… Voy a investigar sobre estos efectos secundarios, joven Miecyzlaw. Me gustaría que los compartas conmigo"

"¡Por supuesto! Ahh pero… Antes quería pedirle algo ejeje…" Rio con nerviosismo.

Ancestral parpadeo, asintiendo lentamente. "Oh, bueno. Puedes decirme que necesitas"

Stiles conto a detalle todo lo que necesitaba saber ancestral, para que usarían el anillo, porque es importante para Derek salvara su manada. Ancestral escucho con atención y solo se limitó a preguntar un par de cosas, para al final ver a Derek detenidamente.

"La Manada Alfa, algo había escuchado sobre ellos" Dijo ancestral haciendo un gesto a Mordo para traer los anillos, el cual asintió sin dejar de ver a Derek.

"¿Sabe sobre ellos maestra?" Pregunto Stiles.

La mujer asintió, cambiando su expresión a una más neutra. "El maestro Josué era un hombre lobo de México, el vino a mi huyendo de la manada alfa. Ellos asesinaron a toda su manada quedando él como único sobreviviente. De esto han pasado ya años, y desafortunadamente, el trauma que le genero al maestro Josué aún no se repone del todo…"

"Por eso en Kamar-Taj no permitimos que vengan lobos, en especial si son alfas" Dijo Mordo acercándose con anillos de onda en una bandeja.

"¿Qué ha sido de él?" Pregunto Derek, sintiendo necesidad de conocer a este hombre. Podría proporcionar información útil.

"No te diremos nada porque sabemos que iras hacia el a perturbar su paz. El maestro Josué ha trabajado muy duro para superar lo que le ocurrió" Respondió Mordo bruscamente. A lo que ancestral toco su brazo para que se calme.

"Se nota que adoran a los lobos aquí, ¿No es así?" Dijo Stiles arrastrando las palabras.

"Deberías saber que el maestro Josué es muy querido por maestros y discípulos de Kamar-Taj y los santuarios por igual. Así que muchos se enojaran si lo molestan" Informo Mordo.

"Dejemos el tema de los lobos para después" Corto la mujer tomando entre sus dedos un anillo, entregándoselo a Stiles y cubriendo las manos del dragón con las suyas. "Déjame que te enseñe como dominar el anillo, joven Miecyzlaw. Lo necesitaras"

Stiles se puso el anillo, asintiendo con ferocidad. Por fin aprendería a usar el anillo.

"Solo tienes que concentrarte. Visualizar. Conjura el destino en tu mente. Mira más allá del mundo frente a ti. Imagina cada detalle. Entre más clara la imagen más pronto y sencillo lograras abrir el portal" Guio ancestral al castaño, haciendo movimiento circulares con su mano, siendo copiada por el dragón.

Pequeñas chispas aparecieron frente a Stiles, este fruncía el ceño al ver poco resultado. Miro a Derek, y este asintió frunciendo las cejas, como si le diera apoyo al castaño.

_"Visualiza… concéntrate en algo… concéntrate en un lugar en específico… ¿Pero en qué? ¿El Loft? ¿Mi cueva?" _Stiles cerró los ojos, pensando en algo, un lugar que recuerde a detalle.

"Está funcionando" Dijo Mordo mirando sorprendido al dragón por su rápido progreso.

"¿Regalos?" dijo Derek mirando con confusión al otro lado del portal.

Stiles abrió los ojos, se quedó viendo el otro lado del portal con confusión. A Derek de repente le llego un olor a tristeza. Miro al castaño, que tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

Frente al castaño, del otro lado del portal esta la que alguna vez fue la habitación del dragón. Las paredes estaban descoloridas y el papel tapiz esta rasgado, cayendo en los extremos. Pero aun así, en medio de la habitación, en una solitaria cama, sobre ella hay una pila de regalos, cada uno con una capa de polvo, han estado ahí un largo tiempo. Stiles noto algo más también, una hoja de papel doblada sobre un pequeño regalo empolvorado.

"Stiles…" llamo Derek, mirando al castaño seriamente. Sus ojos se suavizaron cuando una pequeña lagrima cayo. "…Stiles, ya cierra ese portal" susurro.

El castaño parpadeo, como si lo hubieran sacado de su pequeño mundo. Miro a Derek, luego regreso su vista al portal. Se pasó su brazo sobre los ojos y el portal se cerró.

"Ah vaya… No pensé que fuera así de difícil usar el anillo. Ja… jajaja" Rio nerviosamente.

"Al contrario, Miecyzlaw… Lo ejecutaste a la perfección. Sigue así y dominaras el anillo a la perfección" dijo ancestral.

"Muchas gracias, Maestra" Dijo Stiles haciendo una reverencia.

"Ya deberíamos irnos Stiles" Susurro Derek. Cosa que hizo que el castaño voltease a verlo, asintiendo luego de unos segundos.

"Pero antes, quiero saber todo sobre los efectos secundarios que dices tener en tu forma humana, Miecyzlaw" Pidió amablemente. "Y por supuesto, cuando necesites ayuda con algo, Kamar-Taj siempre tendrá sus puertas abiertas para ti, Miecyzlaw"

"Uh… claro maestra"

Luego de explicar con detalle su situación Stiles agradeció por el anillo y junto con Derek no tardaron en irse por la puerta que los trajo, regresaron al santuario de New York.

Ancestral se despidió y cuando la pareja desapareció por la puerta, miro con su ceño ligeramente fruncido a Mordo.

"Llama a Kaecilius, tiene mucho que explicar" Ordeno a Mordo, quien asintió alejándose de la mujer rápidamente en busca del susodicho. Ella volteo su mirada hacia la puerta por donde se fueron los jóvenes. "…Oh Miecyzlaw, ¿Qué es lo que te hicieron?"

* * *

"¿Quieres llevarte tu motocicleta?" Pregunto el castaño deteniéndose frente a la puerta del santuario.

"No, llamare a Brian para que venga a traerla, él tiene una copia de la llave. La dejare por si en algún momento necesitamos volver a New York" Contesto el alfa mandando mensajes por su teléfono. "Y además Scott se molestaría"

"Ah… porque su motocicleta no tan genial como esta, ¿Verdad?"

"Exactamente"

"Como siempre el rico humillando al pobre" Murmuro alejándose del mayor, suspirando y concentrándose en su destino. Hizo movimientos circulares con su mano y un portal se abrió frente a sus ojos, dejando ver el sillón del Loft de Derek a la vista. "Oh, hogar temporal, dulce hogar"

Derek pasó por el portal luego del castaño, mirando con curiosidad el anillo de luz desaparecer. Al ver la luz entrando en el ventanal, se dio cuenta que se fueron por más tiempo del que pensaron. Puesto que el sol está en el oeste, bajando para dar paso a la noche.

"¿Qué hora es?"

"Ah…" comenzó Stiles. "Faltan 10 minutos para las 5 pm"

Derek suspiro pesadamente, ya no quedaba tiempo. Debían empezar ahora.

"Bueno esto es sorprendente. No todos los días ves este tipo de cosas" Ambos se giraron para ver a Peter bajar por las escaleras helicoidales, más no termino de llegar al suelo, pues se sentó en está mirando a la pareja con fingida sorpresa.

"¿Y tú como entraste aquí?" Gruño el alfa.

"Con la llave que dejaste debajo del tapete de bienvenida frente a la puerta" Respondió mostrando una llave con una sonrisa altanera.

"No tenemos tapete de bienvenida" Contesto cada vez más enojado porque su tío saco una copia de la llave sin que se diera cuenta.

"Si, tenemos un tapete que dice _¡Oh Shit! Not You Again_" respondió Stiles, a lo que Derek se le quedo viendo. "¿Qué? Estaba en Kamar-Taj por alguna razón y me lo traje porque me gusto.

"¿Y eso en que momen…? Olvídalo"

La alarma del Loft se ilumino en rojo, anunciando que alguien entro. Los presentes voltearon en dirección de la puerta, por la cual entraron Scott y sorprendentemente Jackson también.

"Primero que nada…" comenzó el chico de ojos azules. "McCall me obligo a venir. Y en segundo lugar…. Pienso que ya es hora de que ayude a mi manada… si me aceptas" Dijo luego de ver las cejas alzadas del alfa.

"Eres mi primer beta, por supuesto que te acepto en la manada" Dijo el mayor, a lo que Jackson sonrió de lado, claramente le gustó la idea de ser aceptado. "Pero si regresas a ser un lagarto te matare"

"La dulzura no es parte de ti, ¿Verdad?" Dijo Stiles mirando con una sonrisa a Jackson. Ahora este sí que es un buen giro de los acontecimientos.

"Entonces, ¿Estamos listos para hacer esto?" Dijo Scott, acercándose a la mesa para revisar el plan.

Stiles asintió mientras toma uno de los planos del banco, entendiéndolo sobre la mesa, los lobos se le acercaron a su lado. "Bien. ¿Ven esto? Esto es precisamente lo que no necesitamos" Dijo para luego arrugar el plano y arrojarlo. Los lobos se le quedaron viendo como tontos, Scott hasta levanto los brazos, como preguntando en silencio que demonios le pasa.

"Solo abre el portal" dijo el alfa, sintiendo que perdía un poco más de paciencia conforme el dragón habla.

"Estoy confundido… ¿Qué portal?" Pregunto Scott.

"Creo que voy a reconsiderar si vale la pena unirme a tu manada…" murmuro Jackson.

"No son divertidos" Dijo el dragón, levantando el brazo para comenzar a trazar círculos.

"Vamos a iniciar esto… ¿Están listos todos?" Dijo mirando a su primer beta, al beta que se niega a unirse a su manada, al dragón que abrirá el portal en cualquier momento y finalmente a su tío.

"A mí no me veas" dijo el lobo mayor. "No tengo velocidad para luchar y la verdad, con Isaac inhabilitado tú no tienes buenas probabilidades"

"Eso hubiera pesado yo de no ser porque mi beta regreso…" dijo colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Jackson, quien sonrió por ser reconocido. "Y porque Scott tiene un mejor amigo que tiene la magia de su lado. Pienso que estamos bien equilibrados, así que no esperes que los deje morir"

"Una ya está muerta" Dijo a secas, lo que se ganó varios gruñidos. "¿Tengo que recordarles a que nos enfrentamos? A una manada de alfas. Todos son asesinos. Y si con eso no basta para asustarlos, intenten recordar que dos de ellos combinan sus cuerpos para formar un alfa gigante. Erica y Boyd son chicos dulces, los extrañaremos" Termino con una pisca de sarcasmo.

Jackson se inclinó para susurrarle a Scott. "¿Podemos matarlo otra vez?" Por supuesto fue escuchado por todos.

Peter lo miro ofendido. "Derek, en serio. El riesgo es demasiado"

"No es solo Boyd a quien queremos rescatar. ¿Alguno de ustedes le menciono que es tu hermana quien esta con Boyd?" Pregunto el dragón al lobo alfa. Cosa que a Peter reacciono.

"¿Tu hermana…? ¿Cora? ¿Está viva?"

"Eso es un no entonces" termino. "Bueno, no es como si fuéramos a pelear con todos ellos. Simplemente vamos en una misión de rescate. Lo de matarlos viene después. Pero si por el número de lobos de molesta, puedo ayudar con eso…" dijo acercándose a la pila de mantas con sus cosas, tomando dos libros que están bien colocados al lado.

"¿Y eso es para…?" Comenzó Scott.

"Ya verás" Dijo Stiles, se colocó frente al grupo, y visualizo en su mente la bóveda que había visto con su hechizo. "Es momento de ir por un par de perros a la perrera"

Los demás no tuvieron oportunidad de gruñirle, pues apenas termino el dragón de la magia abrió un portal frente a todos, del cual se podía ver el interior de la bóveda.

"Es magia real" susurro el Kanima a Scott, quien asintió con entusiasmo.

"Las damas primero" Dijo haciendo un gesto hacia el portal. Todos pusieron los ojos en blanco, y fue Derek quien entro de primero. Y Jackson se aseguró de que Scott entrara antes que él.

* * *

La luz del portal ayuda en algo a la visión. Aunque no es como si eso importara con los sentidos superiores al humano promedio. Los cuatro entraron en la bóveda, mirando alrededor en busca de Boyd y Cora.

"¿Boyd?" Llamo Derek a su beta. El nombrado salió desde las sombras, con sus garras listas para atacar. "Boyd, soy yo… Derek" dijo, levantando la mano, intentando tranquilizarlo. "Venimos a sacarte de aquí"

Stiles frunció el ceño, mirando al beta de Derek. "Hay algo aquí que me molesta… Se supone que es luna llena pero…"

"No siento a la luna" dijo Jackson, complementando la frase de Stiles. A lo que los demás lobos se volvieron a verlo.

"A este lugar no llega la luz de la luna" Dijo el dragón. De repente abrió mucho los ojos, y volteo hacia su portal, que dejaba ver la gran ventana del Loft, por el cual pasan los rayos de luz lunar. "Por los todos los hechiceros…"

"Derek, tenemos un problema, un gran problema…" aviso Scott al alfa, quien volteo a verlo y a la luz de la luna, a la cual Boyd se le quedo viendo.

Detrás del beta apareció la hermana de Derek. Quien trago al ver a su hermana, con sus garras y ojos brillando en color amarillo. Y gruñéndole.

Se nota que le costaba controlarse para este momento. "Derek… ¡Lárgate! ¡…V-Vete ahora mismo!" Gruño, sus ojos parpadeaban con el amarillo y su color natural. Señal de que se le dificulta controlarse ahora que recibió la luz de la luna.

"Cierra el portal Stiles" Dijo Jackson, retrocediendo cuando los betas comenzaron a rugir. "¡Ciérralo!"

"¡No, espera!"

Demasiado tarde, Stiles cerro el portal para que la luz de la luna no toque a los betas. Y en ese momento la puerta de la bóveda se abrió, y la misma chica que había ayudado a Isaac se inclinó y cerró por completo una barrera de ceniza de montaña.

"¡No! ¡No, espera!" Grito Scott, sim embargo su grito hizo enojar a los betas, quienes se lanzaron al ataque. La chica se alejó de la bóveda, siendo recibida por Deucalión.

"No te engañes Marín. No es la primera vez que te ensucias las manos" Dijo, dando su brazo para que la chica lo tome y lo guie.

Jackson forcejeo contra el agarre de Cora, con Scott ayudándolo desde atrás intentando separarlos. Derek tiene un momento difícil con Boyd, quien es verdaderamente mucho más fuerte ahora.

Boyd levanto a Derek con facilidad y lo arrojo sobre Scott, Jackson gruño dándole una patada a Cora, logrando separarse de ella. Los chicos miraron entonces a Stiles, que gruño cuando los dos lobos corrieron hacia él. Dos círculos de magia aparecieron en sus manos, actuando como escudos cuando las garras de los betas trataron de atravesarlo.

"¡Hey chicos, Tengo un plan pero necesito que me consigan un poco de tiempo!" les grito, usando su fuerza para empujar a los betas lejos de él.

"¡No sé qué planees, pero sea lo que sea lo necesitamos ahora!" Grito Derek agarrando a Boyd por detrás y tratando de mantener sus brazos detrás para evitar que se mueva.

"¡Te conseguiremos todo el tiempo que podamos!" grito Scott sosteniendo un brazo de Cora. Jackson gruño asintiendo mientras agarra el otro brazo de la mujer lobo.

"¡Maldita sea, estos chicos son demasiado fuertes!" Termino gruñendo el Kanima.

"No retrocede en lo más mínimo" Dijo Derek casi perdiendo el agarre que tiene sobre Boyd.

"¡Esta bien, por ahora déjenme los ayudo con esto!" grito el dragón de la magia mientras en sus manos aparecieron dos círculos mágicos brillando intensamente. _"¡Fortalece los brazos para partir en dos la luna!_ **¡Ile Arms!"**

En ese instante círculos de magia aparecieron debajo de sus aliados, sorprendiéndolos.

"¡¿Qué demo-?!" grito Scott aun forcejeando contra Cora, pero de repente sintió que hacia menos esfuerzo, cosa que lo asusto pero se dio cuenta que tenía bien sujeta a la hermana de Derek.

"¿Pero qué está pasando? Me siento más fuerte" dijo Jackson en las mismas condiciones que Scott.

"Me aumenta la fuerza" Derek agarro a Boyd y llevo sus manos contra la espalda, logrando incluso sujetarlo haciendo menos esfuerzo que antes.

"¡Es una magia que aumenta la fuerza física!" Dijo Stiles, para luego comenzar a mover su mano en varias direcciones, al mismo tiempo que comenzó con un encantamiento con su vos. _"Carruaje del trueno, puente de una rueda giratoria: Divídete y aprisiona con luz resplandeciente… **Bloqueo Esclavizante de Cuerdas"**_

Apuntando con la palma de su mano a Boyd, Stiles cierra su palma y crea un rayo de luz que se transforma en una cadena gigante que aprisiona al lobo, sujetándolo fuertemente al punto en que este cae al suelo sin poder moverse.

"No sé qué hiciste pero… hazlo otra vez" Dijo el alfa viendo a su beta retorcerse en el suelo.

Stiles levanto las manos listo para repetir el encantamiento esta vez en Cora, cuando otra persona entro en la bóveda, aunque se quedó en la orilla.

"¡Chicos!" Grito Allison. Atrayendo la atención de Scott que no esperaba a su novia en el banco.

"¡Allison!" Grito contento, sim embargo su distracción le costó al grupo, pues este al ver a la chica aflojo su agarre. Cora al notar esto apuñalo al latino con sus garras y después le dio una patada, lanzándolo lejos.

Entonces Cora volteo hacia Jackson y lo rasguño en el pecho, haciendo que el Kanima gimiera de dolor agarrándose su herida, y así soltando a la hermana de Derek. Quien luego corrió hacia Stiles y lo agarro por el cuello, estrangulándolo.

Derek corrió en ayuda del dragón, pero apenas dio dos pasos Allison se agacho apunto de separar la ceniza de montaña. "¡NO! ¡No rompas el sello!"

Pero la Argent no escucho, enfoco su vista en Scott, que se agarra su estómago sangrante, y sin vacilación corto el círculo de ceniza. Cora al ver esto soltó a Stiles, no sin antes arrojarlo a Derek. Con Stiles herido, este dejo de mandar su magia hacia su hechizo, lo que ocasionó que Boyd rompiera fácilmente las cadenas de luz, escapando junto con Cora.

Derek está furioso. "¡¿En que estabas pensando?!"

"¡Tenía que hacer algo!" Se defendió la chica fulminándolo con la mirada.

"Salvo nuestras vidas" dijo Scott saliendo de la bóveda con sangre en la barbilla.

"De hecho eso solo lo empeoro más. Yo hubiera usado mi hechizo en Cora si no se hubiera escapado. Lamento haber dejado escapar a Boyd también" le dijo Stiles al alfa.

"No tienes la culpa de nada" Lo calmo Derek rápidamente. "Ella por otra parte… No tienes idea de lo que liberamos"

"¡¿Quieres echarme la culpa?! ¡Yo no soy la que convirtió adolescentes en asesinos!"

"No, eso es lo que hace tu familia" Respondió el alfa.

Eso parecía afectar a la chica, más de lo que Stiles imagino, porque su olor cambio a la mención de su familia. "Cometí errores… Gerard no es culpa mía"

"¿Y qué hay de tu madre?"

Allison lo miro confundida. Y Scott se tensó en su lugar. "¿De qué hablas?"

Derek, en su adulta madurez, volteo a ver al latino. "Dile Scott"

El nombrado aparto la mirada de su novia.

"¿De qué hablas? Scott… ¿A qué se refiere?"

Stiles, se acercó a Jackson quien también se quedó mirando todo el drama. "Esto es incómodo…"

"Parece novela mexicana" Le susurro.

**Al mismo tiempo en otro lugar**

Lydia Martin frunció el ceño, mirando por el camino si no vienen vehículos en sus costados, luego dio vía hacia la derecha, haciendo una mueca cuando su simple salida se convirtió en todo un caso paranormal. Pues sin ella saberlo termino frente a una piscina y algo le dijo que debía ir a ver que hay ahí.

Bajo de su auto y comenzó a mandar mensajes de texto a Jackson, él tenía que venir aquí. Parpadeo al ver las puertas que dan paso a la piscina abierta. Ahogo un grito al ver un cuerpo flotando en el agua.

"Oh por dios…. ¿Por qué me pasa esto?" murmuro sin poder evitarlo acercándose a ver el cuerpo. "Por favor dime que no está muerto… por favor, por favor que no esté muerto…"

Luego ella se inclinó, tratando de acercarse al cuerpo, cuando lo toco se llevó la sorpresa y el enojo de saber que solo era un maniquí. Un sonoro suspiro salió de su boca, entre aliviado y frustrado.

"¿Qué clase de broma es esta?" Gruño, sim embargo su enojo paso a terror, cuando miro a sus manos y las vio manchadas de sangre.

Irónicamente, su sangre se helo, levantando lentamente la vista, se encontró con un cuerpo sentado en la silla del salvavidas, muerto.

Y luego ella grito.

**TIME SKIP/ 30 minutos después/**

Un Porsche de color gris se estaciono junto al auto de Lydia, de este bajo Jackson, curiosamente acompañado de Stiles.

"¡Lydia! ¿Estás bien?" Jackson se acercó a su novia, mirándola de arriba abajo buscando alguna herida, pero no había nada más que el persistente olor de la sangre. A lo que arrugo la nariz, realmente no le está gustando ese tipo de olor.

"Estoy bien… sí, estoy bien. Pero allá… él no está bien" ella le estaba dando la espalda al cadáver, a lo que los dos ex–Kanima miraron. Jackson se acercó, mirando el cuerpo de cerca. "¿Qué haces aquí de todos modos, Stiles?"

El nombrado seguía viendo al cuerpo, pero respondió. "Nos dividimos en dos grupos. Scott y Derek y Jackson y yo, buscamos a Boyd y a la hermana de Derek"

Lydia asintió, entendiendo la situación.

"Ok entonces… voy a llamar a la policía" dijo Jackson sacando su teléfono.

"Yo ya llame a la policía" Respondió Lydia.

"¿Qué?" El rubio miro a su novia sorprendido e indignado. "¿Llamaste a la policía antes que a mí?"

"¿Qué, te tengo que llamar cada vez que encuentre un cadáver?" desafío ella. Aun asustada es una mujer fuerte.

"¡SI!" Respondió Whittemore.

Stiles negó con la cabeza. "No tenemos tiempo para esto. Llama a Scott y dile lo que encontramos"

Jackson asintió, aun no complacido por su novia, pero dejo el tema de lado, marco el número y espero a que el latino contestase.

_– ¿Qué pasa Jackson?–_

"Tenemos un tipo muerto aquí, Lydia lo encontró" Informo el Kanima.

_– ¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro?–_

Stiles se acercó para hablar, haciendo que Jackson pusiera los ojos en blanco y pusiera a Scott en altavoz. "SIP, le desgarraron el cuello. Sangre por todos lados" Tal vez su forma de decirlo tan alegremente perturbo un poco a sus compañeros.

_–Acérquense para asegurarse si fueron ellos–_

"¿Asegurarse de que fueron ellos? ¿Quién más anda por ahí desgarrando cuellos?" Dijo Jackson mirando a Stiles con cara de no querer ver al cadáver.

_–Por favor, hazlo–_

Stiles y Jackson compartieron una mirada. El Kanima negó frenéticamente, a lo que el dragón puso los ojos en blanco. La fatalidad con la que murió este chico dejo desconcertado al dragón de la magia. Su cuello fue cortado, había un golpe en su cabeza, y parecía haber sido estrangulado con un cable o una cuerda, de cualquier modo, su muerte no es en nada parecido a algo que un hombre lobo pueda hacer, no uno fuera de control como Boyd y Cora. Stiles entrecerró los ojos, buscando algo más en el cuerpo del chico, algo que le dijera si había una razón del porqué de su muerte.

Lo único que encontró fue un anillo con la palabra "Pureza" gravado en el metal.

Un chico virgen.

No tenía nada de sentido, pero de algo estaba seguro, los lobos no hicieron esto.

"Ustedes dos… ¿Ha habido alguna desaparición o asesinato en su escuela últimamente?" Pregunto sin apartar su mirada del cadáver a sus acompañantes.

"No que yo sepa" dijo Jackson.

Lydia miro pensativamente a la piscina, cuando parpadeo en confirmación. "Algo he escuchado… durante una fiesta un chica desapareció… aún no se sabe nada sobre ella. Pero eso es todo lo que se…"

"Una chica… ¿De nuestra edad?" Pregunto. A lo que los dos se encogieron de hombros, obviamente no sabiendo la respuesta. "Está bien… dejaremos eso para luego. Jackson, debemos irnos, no podemos estar aquí"

"No voy a dejar a Lydia sola" Contesto de mal humor. A lo que el dragón suspiro.

"Bien, bien. Llévala a su casa, pero te necesitamos. Yo iré a buscar por ahí. Te avisaremos si encontramos algo" dijo Stiles sin perder tiempo abriendo un portal por el cual entro y cerro poco después. La pareja se quedó viendo el espacio donde se había ido Stiles, aun sin poder creer que el chico fuera un mago.

"¿Por qué en mis cumpleaños mis padres no podían conseguirme un mago de verdad como Stiles?"

Lydia lo volteo a ver impresionada por decir eso en este momento, más no dijo nada. Puesto que tenía pensamientos similares.

* * *

Un portal se abrió en medio del bosque, del cual salió Stiles, sabía que Scott estaba aquí, así que decidió reunirse con él y Derek, lo que no esperaba es que apenas saliera del portal una pistola disparo en su dirección y afortunadamente logro esquivarla, mirando con fiereza al poseedor del arma.

"¡¿Qué carajo?!"

"¡¿Stiles?!" Grito Scott mirando a su amigo, quien mira con furia al cazador que acompaña a sus amigos. "¿Estas bien?"

Vamos a presentar a este personaje. Chris Argent, el padre de Allison. Un Cazador y un antiguo enemigo, por ahora los une el querer atrapar a los lobos. Su esposa murió a causa del código de su familia, que dicta que si un cazador es mordido debe suicidarse. Fin.

"Claro, tengo un fetiche sobre recibir disparos en la cara. ¿Puedes hacerlo otra vez? Aun no me emociono tanto" respondió fulminado con la mirada a Chris.

"¿Un amigo tuyo?" Dijo el adulto mirando sospechosamente a Stiles.

"Mejor amigo y también el que tiene tantas preguntas que espero te quede saliva para responder" Contesto el dragón mirando a su amigo.

"Oh cierto… Bueno, Sr Argent, este es Stiles. Stiles él es el Sr. Argent, el padre de Allison. Nos está ayudando a encontrar a Boyd y Cora"

"Encantado, en un futuro deberíamos conocernos en otras circunstancias, en otro momento donde no cargues con un arma de fuego" Dijo mirando a la pistola que sigue señalándolo. Lo que lo irrito. "¡¿Hasta cuándo va a bajar el arma?!"

"No hasta que me digas que rayos eres" Contesto el adulto. A lo que Derek e Isaac se prepararon para la extensa explicación del mago sobre su origen.

"Soy el abominable hombre de las nieves, no lo puedes notar ahora pero en realidad tengo poderes sobre el hielo aunque es estacionario, aun no es invierno así que no puedo mostrarte la extensión de mis poderes" Contesto de la manera más sarcástica posible.

"Es un Kanima que evoluciono a Dragón" Contesto Derek para ahorrarse los problemas.

Stiles lo miro enojado. "Por favor, no faltes a mi fiesta. Eres todo diversión y sonrisas, ¿sabes?"

Chris miro el intercambio de los dos para luego llevarse la mano a las sienes y darles un pequeño masaje.

"A mí también me sorprende" Dijo Isaac de repente.

"No importa por ahora. Concentrémonos en encontrar a Boyd y Cora. Luego me explicaran eso de… dragón" Dijo el cazador inclinándose para ver huellas en el suelo. "En esta ciudad ya nada me sorprende, un dragón, ¿En serio?" Murmuro a pesar de saber que todos lo escucharon.

"Incluso si podemos encontrarlos, ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Los mantenemos amarrados hasta que salga el sol?" Pregunto Isaac.

"Stiles tiene mejores formas para retenerlos" Contesto Derek mirando al castaño, quien asintió sabiendo perfectamente su trabajo aquí.

"La próxima vez usare un encantamiento más fuerte" Dijo el castaño, a lo que Derek asintió con aprobación.

"¿Encantamientos? ¿Qué eres exactamente?" Dijo Chris volteando a ver al menor.

"El Dragón de la Magia básicamente" Contesto, tenía el presentimiento que debía dejar en claro su posición.

"Lo sabemos, no tiene sentido pero ya viaje a su escuela de magos y créeme que es cierto. Es confiable" Dijo Derek, a lo que el cazador asintió.

"Bueno, ¿Y qué hacemos?" Pregunto Scott.

"¿Los rastrearon por sus huellas?" Pregunto Argent.

"Eso intentamos"

"Estas perdiendo el tiempo. Solo hay una criatura en la tierra que puede rastrear las huellas visualmente. El ser humano. Y si no estás entrenado como yo, no sabrías que esta es la huella de Boyd y esta-"

"Son de Cora" Interrumpió Isaac señalando unas huellas cerca de él.

"No" Suspiro el hombre. "Son suyas. Pisaron las de Cora cuando vinieron aquí"

Los cuatro seres sobrenaturales miraron a sus pies.

"Sé que los tres… ¿Cuatro? Están concentrando la mitad de su energía para controlar sus instintos bajo la luna llena. Pero eso los pone en gran desventaja contra Boyd y Cora. Quienes cedieron por completo. Ellos aceleran a fondo mientras ustedes apenas llegan al límite"

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" Pregunto Derek de brazos cruzados.

"Concéntrense en su olfato. Los lobos rastrean a sus presas hasta 160 km al día. Un cazador entrenado puede usar eso para atraparlos. Si el viento va con ellos, pueden rastrear hasta 3 km, significa que podemos atraerlos hacia nosotros, o a una trampa. La luna llena nos da una ventaja. Tendrán una temperatura más alta, eso hará mas fácil que los veamos con el infrarrojo" Termino el cazador lanzando el aparato hacia Scott, Isaac, Stiles a finalmente a Derek, quien parecía no querer usarlos.

"Gracias, pero tengo los míos" Contesto con un fugas brillo rojo en sus ojos.

Chris no dijo nada, lo ignoro. "Recuerden que no estamos cazando animales. Debajo de los impulsos asesinos hay dos seres humanos inteligentes. No crean que no pueden usar su lado humano. Esta suprimido pero ahí está. Recordándoles como ocultar su aroma. Como cubrir sus huellas. Como sobrevivir"

Los cinco se acercaron a un acantilado, donde a lo lejos se puede ver todas las luces de la ciudad.

"¿Cuándo viste a tu hermana por última vez?" Pregunto Chris al alfa.

"Hace años" contesto con algo de molestia en su voz. "Creí que había muerto en el fuego"

Eso parecía perturbar al cazador de una forma que Stiles no podía comprender. Debería preguntarlo a Derek que pasó hace años luego.

"¿Crees que tienes identificado su aroma?" el alfa negó con la cabeza, aparentemente molesto por eso. Chris volteo hacia el latino, llamándolo. "Scott. ¿Qué tanto confías en tus habilidades?"

"La verdad. La mayor parte del tiempo intento no pensar en todo lo que puedo oler"

"De acuerdo… el problema es cuando salgan del bosque y entren al área residencial. Cuando pasen la escuela estarán en medio de Beacon Hills" Dijo el cazador.

"No mataran… todo lo que ven, ¿O sí?" Pregunto Isaac.

"No. Pero hay una diferencia importante que debemos reconocer. Los lobos cazan para comer, no se dan cuenta cuando están llenos" Los chicos asintieron a la explicación. "Boyd y Cora cazan por el placer de matar. Por una primitiva satisfacción primordial y predatoria que surge al arrancar cuerpos cálidos en pedazos"

"Que tiernos" Murmuro Stiles, lo que le gano una mirada de Derek.

"Quien sabe cuándo se sientan satisfechos"

"No podemos matarlos" Declaro Scott firmemente.

"¿Y si los atrapamos?" Pregunto Isaac.

"Tú que dices. ¿Tienes algo en toda tu infinita magia que pueda ayudarnos aquí?" Pregunto el alfa al dragón.

"Tengo como 98 formas de atraparlos e inmovilizarlos. El problema es que algunas formas tardan más que las otras. Pero la que pienso yo es la más fácil es enviarlos a ambos a la Dimensión Espejo" Dijo Stiles pensativamente.

"¿Qué es eso?" Pregunto Chris, interesado por esta llamada dimensión espejo.

"La Dimensión Espejo siempre está presente pero no puede ser detectada" Informo, con la total atención de los lobos y el cazador. "Lo que sucede ahí no afecta al mundo real. Los hechiceros usan la dimensión espejo entrenar, vigilar y en este caso, lo que necesitamos, contener amenazas. Nunca quise ir ahí antes de tener mi anillo, es la única forma de salir de ahí"

"Por eso dijiste que todo sería mucho más fácil si obtenías ese anillo" Menciono Derek mirando la mano del castaño.

"¿Es peligroso?" Pregunto Scott.

"No cuando tienes un hechicero contigo" Respondió el dragón.

"Entonces tenemos un lugar a donde llevarlos. Stiles, tu esperaras en la escuela y nosotros los llevaremos ahí. Cuando encuentres la oportunidad, mételos en tu mundo espejo" Dijo Scott.

"Es Dimensión Espejo" Corrigió pero de igual modo asintió.

Chris saco unas barras extrañas de metal, que clavo en el suelo y genero un molesto ruido, que irrito a los lobos. "Estos son emisores ultrasónicos, una de las herramientas con las que reunimos a los hombres lobo. Empujándolos a la dirección en que queremos que corran. Tienen una frecuencia alta que solo ellos pueden escuchar"

"Argh… me doy cuenta" gruño Scott junto a todos los demás que intentan taparse los oídos. El muy bastardo de Chris parece que disfruta del dolor de los lobos. De su auto saco muchas de esos emisores, dándole 2 a cada uno. Sí que tienen dinero para esas cosas ostentosas.

"¿Esto los llevara hacia la escuela?" Pregunto Derek.

"Y depende de ustedes llevarlos hacia el muchacho" Dijo señalando a Stiles.

"¿Alguien más quiere reconsiderar el plan donde solo los matamos?" Pregunto Isaac. Scott lo miro con el ceño fruncido, haciendo que bajara la mirada.

"Va a funcionar" Aseguro el beta.

En ese instante, los lobos se separaron corriendo por el bosque. Stiles los vio irse y simplemente abrió un portal, por el que enterró el emisor en el suelo, luego paso de largo y abrió otro. Cuando el portal por el cual se fue se cerró, Chris se quedó viendo todo el proceso con una mirada de sorpresa.

No podía creer que esta sea su vida. En serio.

**TIME SKIP/ Escuela de Beacon Hills/**

Stiles luego de clavar sus dos respectivos emisores espero pacientemente frente a la entrada a la escuela. En otras circunstancias, le hubiera gustado pasear por la que una vez iba a ser su escuela, pero eso ya no importa. Isaac llego poco después, quedándose al frente de él.

Y luego escucho aullidos de lobo.

Scott llego poco después al lado de Chris, Derek espero dentro de la escuela en caso de que intenten huir por dentro. Solo un poco más.

De repente dos pares de ojos brillaron en la oscuridad de la noche. Y cada vez se acercan más. Isaac gruño mientras veía a su compañero Boyd, más sin embargo estos lo ignoraron por completo, corriendo hacia la entrada donde Stiles solo espera.

Cuando llegaron, estiles estuvo a punto de meter a todos en la dimensión espejo, cuando Boyd y Cora treparon sobre él y escalaron la pared. Stiles salió viendo a los betas correr por el techo, se reunió con los demás para pensar en un nuevo plan por este giro de los acontecimientos.

"No están pasando por la escuela, sino sobre ella" Afirmo Scott llegando corriendo al lado de Chris.

"¡Las puertas traseras! ¡Alguien tiene que abrirlas!" Grito la orden el cazador. A lo que Derek sin esperar un voluntario corrió dentro de la escuela.

"Alguien debe guiarlos al interior" Dio Scott.

"Yo iré" Dijo el cazador mostrando un Tazer electroshock.

"No. Soy más rápido" Contesto Isaac sin esperar respuesta y salió corriendo.

"Nosotros debemos bloquear este lado. Stiles, prepárate para hacer lo que sea que vayas a hacer"

"Enseguida" Dijo el dragón entrando por la escuela, siendo seguido de cerca por el lobo y el cazador.

Desde el otro lado de la escuela, Boyd y Cora estuvieron a punto de alejarse de la escuela, cuando un brillante resplandor los cegó. Allison, desde arriba de un autobús les disparo flechas cegadoras. Un arma que al ser disparada crea un resplandor que incapacita la visión de los lobos. Continúo lanzando fechas hacia los lobos, forzándolos a regresar.

Para escapar de la luz molesta, los betas corrieron en dirección de la puerta que Derek había abierto. Cuando pasaron la entrada, Isaac llego para cerrar la puerta y asegurarla con un candado. Este volteo a ver a Allison, no creyendo el verla en ese momento.

Al entras los lobos por los pasillos de la escuela, Derek sorprendió a los lobos tacleando a su hermana, derribándola y haciendo que Boyd voltear a verlo y a gruñirle.

Scott y Chris llegaron poco después, bloqueando el paso. Stiles apareció detrás de ellos, rodeando por completo a los lobos. Estos gruñeron ferozmente.

"Stiles, ahora" Dijo Scott.

El nombrado comenzó a mover sus manos hacia arriba, sim embargo los lobos tuvieron otra idea, y fue lanzarse hacia el dragón para horror de Scott.

"¡Stiles, hazlo ahora! ¡Ahora, ahora Stiles!" Su grito junto a sus acciones apenas fueron escuchados.

Una enorme nube de color anaranjado cegó a todos temporalmente. Cuando abrieron los ojos, nada había cambiado. Excepto por todo el entorno que parecía como si vieras todo a través de un espejo roto.

"Estamos en la…" Comenzó Scott.

"En la Dimensión Espejo, no pueden afectar al mundo real aquí. ¿Quién se ríe ahora, lobitos?" Gruño Stiles viendo a los betas levantarse luego de la onda de choque que provoco su hechizo.

"Ahora estamos atrapados aquí con ellos" Dijo con enojo Derek.

"Corrección, estas atrapado con un hechicero" Dijo el castaño. Levanto sus manos y giro su mano. El suelo debajo de los betas se torció y literalmente la escuela se volteo de lado, la gravedad afecto obviamente a los lobos, haciendo que cayeran.

A continuación Stiles se colocó al lado de sus acompañantes, volvió a torcer sus manos y el espacio dentro de los pasillos se hizo tan grande, expandiéndose hasta parecer un almacén en cuestión de tamaño claro. El hechicero plegó el espacio sobre los pies de los lobos, quienes comenzaron a correr en dirección de Stiles y su grupo, sin embargo parecían que no se movían de su lugar no importando cuanto corrieran. Stiles levanto la mano y la choco contra el suelo, creando distorsiones en el suelo haciendo que pareciera que el concreto solido fuera como una ola de agua, haciendo caer a los lobos.

Los casilleros se torcieron y atraparon los pies de los lobos. El techo se plegó de forma que parecía la forma de brazos reales, agarrando a cada beta de sus extremidades. Boyd y Cora gruñeron y rugieron tanto como podían. Sin embargo, no pudieron moverse.

En palabra simples…

"¡ESO FUE ASOMBROSO!" Grito Scott no creyendo para nada lo que ocurrió frente a sus ojos. Lanzo su puño en señal de triunfo "¡SI!"

"Bastante genial ¿No?" Sonrió Stiles a su amigo, con quien choco puños y celebraron su victoria.

"Nunca en la vida pienso hacerlo enojar" Murmuro Derek sin poder creer lo que vio.

"Por todo lo que quieras, asegúrate de que se quede de tu lado" Chris se llevó una mano a la cabeza, sentía que comenzaba a dolerle. Ni en todos sus años cazando hombres lobo creyó que vería una muestra de poder como esta.

"Eso planeo" Dijo volteando a ver a los dos mejores amigos. Stiles le estaba enseñando a Scott como plegaba y distorsionaba la realidad, honestamente su forma de hacerlo casi se parecía a esos caleidoscopios.

Y en ese lugar esperaron, donde en el mundo real salió el sol. Poniendo fin a esta pesadilla. Por ahora… porque aún queda el problema de la Manada Alfa. Y lo que sea que este asesinando chicos vírgenes.


End file.
